After the Outing
by Pisces
Summary: A killer's loose in the Mushroom Kingdom... Chapter X: Redid chapter, now with less suck! Oh, and, yeah, the killer is unmasked and all that good stuff.
1. After the Outing - Explanation

Explanation 

Explanation For Pisces' Unwarranted and Harsh Act

Because she is and unwarranted and harsh person.

* * *

All first timers to this story can skip these paragraphs and go straight to the Prologue. 'Course, truth be told, _everybody_ can do that, if they wish...

* * *

Would ya look at that... 

Pisces' gone and deleted her whole freakin' story! 

Why, you may ask. Why go and delete the thing, then post it all over again, when you had a perfectly good copy already in existents? The answer is... ::tension inducing drum roll::

I didn't! The stupid thing wouldn't show I had updated! _Ever!_ EVER I tell you! For about a month I've been trying to get it to announce a simple little thing like saying I updated! I whole new freakish _huge_ chapter! Well, freakishly huge for me, at least. And it wouldn't! It... just... WOULDN'T! And then the whole crap that's been going on at FF.net didn't help much either. So I finally said to it in a fit of rage, "Screw you too, _bastards!"_ I stormed off in a pouting fit of rage to sulk in my bathroom, came back in, sat in front of my computer with a manic glint in my eye, and with a joyfully evil cackle, deleted the whole darn thing. MWAHAHA! Take _that!_

I figured, all those reviews and whatnot that I deleted in one click of the mouse button, they don't really matter. I already know what you people think. All that matters is getting the chapter out for the masses to read. Right? Right. Thought you'd agree. Go on ahead and read the next damned chapter, people. Took me long enough...


	2. After the Outing - Prologue

After the Outing - Prologue Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Mario Brothers and everything else involved with them. Saying this to save my butt even though I don't know why they would bother suing a poor teenager like me. All they'd get would be maybe an extremely large Final Fantasy VII picture shrine.

Authors Notes: I've had this idea going around in my head for a few days and decided to start writing it. This is based all off my favorite poem by Edward Gorey, _The Gashlycrumb Tinies_ or _After the Outing_. If I ever finish this fic, I'll write the whole poem out for you're enjoyment. And notice the 'if' at the beginning of the last sentence. See, I'm an extremely lazy person and have a hard time sticking to something. The only way this'll get done is if I get _reviews_. As in, writing to me and telling me what you think! If you want to see this finished, tell me too! Shesh, you people can be just as lazy as I am...

* * *

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Prologue

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

"A is for Amy who fell down the stairs..." The high-pitched, slightly off-kilter voice stared up it's giggling again.

The little mushroom girl shrieked and struggled with the doorknob on her bedroom door frantically. Tears streamed down her face, eyes puffy from crying, and her glossy curls flinging about as she shook her head. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!"

The gangly mushroom man giggled once more, before tsking. "Silly little girl. I already killed them." A knife flashed in his hands and, with deliberate gentleness, ran it slowly across the girls cheek. He smiled down at the trembling young girl and knelt beside her, careful to keep the knife point just barely pressed against the skin. "Aren't you..." The man changed his grip on the hilt, from holding it delicately between two fingers to clutching it in a tensed fist. "...just the..." He pressed it down cruelly, sharp metal easily slicing through the soft skin of the six year old child. "...the cutest little thing." The girl's screech was suddenly amplified as the weapon carved upward and plunged straight into her sapphire blue eye.

The man pulled it out, bringing a mangled mass of blood, gel, and many other fluids along with it. The girl fainted almost right then, and would have fallen if not for the man catching her tenderly, and wrapping his arms about her in a hug. The girl cried into his shirt, tears spilling out of her one remaining sky-colored eye and blood flowing out of where the other use to be. Both soaked the shirt the man was wearing, but so was the knife pressing flat against the girls cotton pajama shirt. "It's all right Amy. You're not going to die this way."

He pick her up gently and opened the door, carrying her out into the hallway. The whole house was dark and a door just down the hall was askew, a small pool of blood leaking into the corridor from inside. Walking on silent feet, the man made his way to the stairwell, taking time to stare down it into the foyer of the little farm house. Then, planting a affectionate kiss on the girl's blood stained forehead, he tossed her down the stairs, making sure to throw her just right so she would bounce on the way down.

The man seemed pleased with the twisted angle she landed in and went down to check his work. He once again knelt down beside her body, then crinkled his nose in displeasure when he saw that she was still alive. Reaching down swiftly and with a quick twist of the wrist, he broke her neck.

* * * *

Snoring filled the air of the large, spacious waiting room in the Mushroom Castle, resounding off the far walls and echoing down the hallways. The early morning light shown through the giant, stained glass windows, splashing color across the marble floor and on the face of the sleeping snorer, much to his aggravation. Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and all around good guy, snorted in frustration and threw an arm over his eyes to block the cheerful light, trying vainly to stay asleep. But it was all in useless. He was awake and it didn't look like he was getting back to that wonderful oblivion any time soon.

The rotund plumber sat up carefully, wincing as he stretched out the kinks in his neck and back. Sleeping in a chair did little for one's spine, no matter how plush and comfortable they were. _~Couches are a lot better.~_ he thought ruefully as he glanced over at his younger brother, lithe body curled up and sleeping peacefully on the only couch in a room filled with chairs. Of course he had to be nice and let his brother have the couch when they had been called to the Castle at four in the morning.

That thought put a sudden worried frown on Mario's face, mustache quivering slightly in agitation. The mushroom messenger and been rather vague when he had come pounding at their door, out of breath and frantic almost to the point where they could understand him in their dazed shock of being woken out of deep sleep. They had just thrown something on quick. Mario - a pair of jean, a hopefully clean shirt and his _still_ unlaced, sock less boots. Luigi - a pair of what they realized too late to be a pair of Mario's pants, the wrinkled shirt from yesterday and the only shoes he could find, a pair of leather sandals. Mario only hoped they didn't have to meet with anybody official. He looked slightly presentable but Luigi, with his makeshift belt the only thing keeping him from giving people a good view of his boxers and extreme ruffled look, won't pass the inspection to get into a bar. 

But whatever the reason might be for them being there, Mario wished it would hurry up and happen.

As if in response to Mario's thoughts, the giant double doors leading into the Throne Room swung open, Toad stepping through them and walking over to the plumber brothers. The solemn look on the short mushroom's face was enough to get Mario's heart beating just a tad bit faster.

"Mario, thank God you could make it so quickly."

Mario opened his mouth to make some replay about there for hours, but decided against it and settled for just a nod.

"Wake up Luigi and come with me. The Princess needs to see you two."

Mario just nodded again, Toad's serious attitude becoming infectious. He walked over to his sleeping brother and gently shook his shoulder. When that didn't work, he rolled his eyes, lent down and yelled directly in his ear. "Hey Weegee! Time to wake up!"

With a start, almost banged their heads together, Luigi shot off the couch and rolled off on to the floor, cursing all the way down. He blinked blearily up at his slightly smug brother, running a hand through his wild, sleep mused raven hair. "Why'd ya have to go and do that for, Mario?"

Mario shrugged and gave his best flamboyant smile. "Because you weren't waking up. Come on. The Princess is awaiting." He lend down and held out a hand.

Luigi scowled a bit, but clasped the offered hand, Mario easily lifting his much lighter sibling off the floor.

Toad had to smile at their antics as he led them into the Princess's Throne Room.

Princess Peach Toadstool, like always, looked radiant. Golden hair done up perfectly, even though she must have been up just as long as the Mario Brother, if not longer. Slender form clad in a typical pink dress and large sky blue eyes wide with worry. Aside from a few tense lines around her mouth marring her face, she looked as beautiful as always.

The two Heroes stopped in front in front of her throne, Mario standing respectfully and Luigi leaning against his brother's shoulder, eyeing the Princess with tired, dark eyes. 

Mario spoke up first, just wanting to break the oppressive silence in the room. "Is it Bowser again?"

Peach sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "No. It's murder."


	3. After the Outing - Chapter I

After the Outing - Chapter I **Disclaimer:** See Prologue... Just 'cause I can do that. ^_^

**Author's Even _*Longer*_ Notes:** Ha! Look, no violence. Didn't think I could do it, did you? This parts for all you people out there who think all I can do is graphic descriptions of gore. I might be a little morbid, but I'm not _all_ about killing and blood and guts and stuff.

On another note, you might wanna know a bit about how I see the Mushroom Kingdom and basically the Mario-verse in general. Mushroom people... Now, they ain't our usual short, stubby, what in the world is THAT?! kinda thing. They get to be more normal looking, since I happen to see things in a more realistic, anime-ish sorta light. They tend to be just short of regular people height with regular people features, with a mushroom stuck on their head like a hat. ::shrug:: Go figure.

And Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool? As you might have noticed in the earlier... part thing, they're more realish too. Mario is your usual chubby plumber, but he's not _all_ fat, ya know? If you ran around all day stomping on things, you won't be either. He's got muscles and could actually be quite strong. And Luigi? My whole perception on him has been permanently changed by _one_ picture. By _one_ fan art. He is now forever embedded in my mind as a drop-dead gorgeous, droolalicious to an extreme bishounen. I'd link to it, but I'm too completely lazy and don't feel like messing with it. Peach, and all her princess-ness, is just as beautiful as ever. If even more. I like her, what can I say?

**Warning:** This is for all you people out there who just can't seem to handle this stuff. I'm really not a bad person, I just really get into it when I write violence, so I'd watch out throughout this whole story. This chapter doesn't really have all that much to watch out for, so don't worry. Just a short description of half-rotten bodies. That's it, I swear! And another thing. I hate cussing. I usually don't do it... In Real Life. But this is a fic, and I tend to put some naughty words in there. If you don't like that, just try to ignore them. ::smile:: There really won't be much, I promise.

* * *

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Chapter I

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

People in the Mushroom Kingdom weren't use to murders, to but it mildly. In fact, no one had _ever_ been killed before. All deaths had been natural. Even during Bowser's attacks, people might get hurt, but no one was ever _killed_. The mushroom people didn't know how to handle something like that, and when they didn't know how to do something, they left it up to the Mario Brothers. Too bad they didn't know how to manage it either.

Luigi watched the landscape flash by with unfocused eyes as the carriage rushed along the dirt road. Sitting with his shoulder leaned against the side and forehead pressed on the glass of the window, he was the perfect picture of boredom. At least, that was what he hoped he was pulling off. Inside, his thoughts were in turmoil.

_~Murder. *Murder* for Gods' sakes! How do they expect us to pull off this one?~_ Princess Toadstool's words still chilled him. _~Who would have ever thought that the word 'murder' would be one I associated with the Mushroom Kingdom.~_ Well, at least one of them was managing. Mario looked as calm and confident as always.

What Luigi didn't know was that Mario was basically thinking the exact same thing as his brother right at that moment.

The day was perfect for traveling, just like the whole past month had been perfect. Just like, Luigi just realized, practically every day in the Mushroom Kingdom had been perfect. There was _never_ a bad day in Mushroom Land. The slender plumber perked up, finally actually concentrating on the scenery rushing past outside with a wary eye.

Ever plant was healthy, luscious and as green as any plant had a right to be. The sky was the precise color of blue that was always associated with bright sunny days. What clouds that he could see through the dense trees blocking the sky were white and had just the right amount of fluff. It was perfect, and always had been.

Luigi flopped back into his seat and craned his neck around to glance at his brooding brother. "Hey, Mario? Can I ask you a question?"

Mario only gave him a second's look, before turning back to his window and muttering, "What is it Weegee?"

"Has it ever rained?"

"What?!" 

"Has it ever rained in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Well, of course it has. It rains everywhere."

"Yes," Luigi continued just as patiently. "But has it rained _here?_"

Mario opened his mouth, but stopped whatever words he was going to say in mid-breath, finally stopping and thinking about the question seriously. Taking the same suspicious, confused and slightly surprised look out the window, he studied the foliage the way Luigi had and came to the same conclusion. "What the Hell...? How do these plants even live?!"

"That's what I was wondering."

Mario tried to think about it for a minute, then realized that he was getting nowhere. It just didn't make sense and trying to figure it out just brought his developing headache baring down even harder. He shrugged. He'd just ask the Princess after this was all over.

* * * * *

The place where the Royal coach, that Peach had insisted that they use, had taken them was a quaint looking little place. A small farm house, a few miles out from a town that was itself quite far out from any major city. It had taken them a good three days of straight, uninterrupted travel to get there from the Castle.

The house, though possessing a minute base, was two stories and looked big enough to support a regular family. Like what was typical for all farm houses, there was a white, picket fence surrounding the yard full of child's playthings. A tricycle was tipped over by the porch and a sandbox was encircled with a hefty amount of dolls. The area surrounding the house had been cleared of all trees and many different types of crops were planted in their place. The farm obviously wasn't in to large business, looking mainly like it grew just enough for the family to live off of. Beyond the farmland stretched miles and miles of wilderness.

The house would have been quite charming and picturesque. That is, if it hadn't been crawling with dozens of mushroom cops.

Mushroom cops were rare, and even more rarely used. Violence was a scarcity, but a police force was still needed for those small, domestic outbreaks. Policemen had been called in from everywhere and yet it was still a stretch for their numbers to get above twenty.

Mario stepped out of the carriage first, stopping for a few seconds on the steps of the door to survey the area. But right when his foot touched the ground, his hand was grabbed up in a rough handshake, then let go just as quickly. In front of him was a rather gruff looking man, for a mushroom person at least. He was of medium height, by mushroom standards, and possessed a compact, muscular frame. The uniform he was wearing identified him as being a captain, the highest rank a mushroom could receive in the police force.

The man saluted sharply. "Captain Sol Stephen, at your service, sir."

Mario nodded back to him respectfully. "Mario, of the Mario Brothers... If you didn't know that already." Sol just quirked his lip, so Mario continued. "And this is my brother... Weegee! Get over here!"

Luigi had leapt silently off the stagecoach and had tried to creep off quietly to the side. Cops had never been his thing, especial after that time he had been arrest back in Brooklyn. When his older brother called out his name, he winced and scuffed his way over to the couple, looking slightly sheepish.

"This is my brother Luigi. Luigi, Captain Sol Stephen." Mario finished, then elbowed his taller sibling in the side when he just stood there.

Grumbling a bit, Luigi finally stuck out his hand for a shake. Captain Stephen glanced down at it before taking it an excessively hard handshake, thick fingers practically swallowing up Luigi's own slim ones.

Luigi broke away first, giving Sol's dark blue eyes a flickering glance before taken his customary place at Mario's side. He didn't trust the suspicious-looking little bastard.

"Now down to business." Sol abruptly said after a few awkward seconds of silence. "If you'll come this way." The mushroom cop made his way with ease through the small crowd, leading the Mario Brothers to the front porch of the house. They stopped in front the Mushroom Land version of caution tape - duck tape, running from one side of the door to the other.

"As the Princess has hopefully told you, three people in total were killed. A man, his wife and their child, a six year old girl. From what we can make out, the husband and wife were killed in their room, when they were asleep or right after they woke up. There were not much signs of struggling. The girl was assaulted in her room, then supposedly dragged out to the hallway and thrown down the stairs, breaking her neck and killing her.

"The bodies weren't found until a few days after the killings. As you can tell, the family, the Hendersons, were sort of recluse and only visited the nearby town once a week. The only reason they were found this soon was because their nearest neighbor, a farmer herself, came over to ask for a cup of sugar, of all things."

The Captain stopped, making sure he had the Brother's undivided attention. "Before we go in, I want to make sure you two don't have a weak stomach. It could be bad for someone not accustom to this sort of thing."

Luigi smirked, but Mario was the one who answered for them. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Captain."

Sol sighed, gave both of them a look, before ducking underneath the duck tape and making his way inside. Mario and Luigi followed right after him.

Inside, the house was musty. The air was filled with the man-made, semi-clean smell of air freshener, but there was a definite underlying aroma of metal. A tangy taste was left in the mouth after every breath. A few more police were in the front room, but besides them, the house was basically empty.

Sol went over to the foot of the stairs, where most of the action appeared to be. Kneeling down beside a sheet-covered lump on the floor, he motioned for the Brothers to join him.

"I'm giving you one more chance. This is the body of the girl, Amy, and it isn't very pretty. If you don't think you can handled, leave."

Mario sighed and met the mushroom captain's eyes. "It doesn't matter, does it? If we can or if we can't, we still have to do this. This is our job. The people expect this of us."

Sol, understanding what Mario meant, just nodded and, without any warning, pulled the cover away.

The little corpse that was unveiled was stiff, keeping it in it's deformed shape, and crusted with blood covering almost all of it's face. A cheek was split wide open, exposing the bone below. One wide blue eye was staring upward vacantly while the other... The other eye was completely missing, the space where it should have occupied a mass of half-dried tissues and fluids. The head only seems to be attached by bruised skin alone, laying like a rag-doll at a crooked angle.

Mario inhaled sharply, taking one quick glance before looking away, appalled. Luigi's reaction turned out to be much worse. The rangy plumber gave a strangled cry, staring transfixed at the body of the small girl. Dark eyes wide and still focused on the carcass, he scrambled to his feet, taking a few steps backwards. When his back hit the railing of the stairwell, he grabbed a hold of it with a shaking hand and darted upstairs. Mario shouted his brother's name and followed right after him.

On the second floor, Mario looked around worriedly, searching for signs of his sibling. At the end of the hall, a door was open, covered in more Mushroom Kingdom caution tape. Closer, another door was open, but it's duck tape was broken. Mario made his way to that one and went in.

Mario had guess right and inside he found his shuddering brother huddled in a corner, knees drawn all the way up to his chest and arms wrapped about them. Mario cautiously picked his way through the room, stepping over a few toys and a large puddle of blood, and kneeled down beside Luigi.

"Hey Weegee." he called softly, laying a gentle hand on Luigi's bony shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Luigi squeezed his eyes shut and didn't answer for so long that Mario was about to ask again, when he finally blurted out, "How could anybody do such a thing?"

"I don't know Luigi. I wish I did, but I really don't know."

Downstairs, Sol glared disgustedly towards the up level, and cover the body back up gently. 

* * *

**Pisces:** Aw yes, brotherly love... (sniffs) Smell that good ol' over dramatization!

**Luigi:** (come storming in with Mario right behind him) How dare you make me seem like such a wimp!

**Pisces:** Eep. Er... Hello Luigi... Mario... How's your day been?

**Luigi:** Cut the crap! What's with this shit about me freakin' out over a dead body of stupid girl I didn't even know?!

**Pisces:** Well... hehe... Ya see, I have this thing where I have to make everything overly dramatic and...

**Luigi:** (growls)

**Pisces:** (chuckles weakly, giving a cowardly smile)

**Luigi:** Mario - Get her! (both Super Brothers come charging at Pisces)

**Pisces:** (screams and goes running off screen)


	4. After the Outing - Chapter II

After the Outing - Chapter II **Disclaimer:** See Prologue... Again. Or you could always see Chapter I, read what it says and then go to the Prologue but that's such a round about way of doing it.

**Author's Notes:** I love Author's Notes. It's so much fun to rant. I could rant all day. But, um... First thing's first. Somebody asked my to tell them the website that the drool-inducing Luigi fan art is on. Well, I'll do it even better! I'll give a direct link! MWAHAHA! I just can't resist. If somebody asks, I usual like to do it. 'Cause I'm a nice, wonderful person. Hehe... Clickedy here to see! ::drools::

Peach finally shows up in this part. Okay, she showed up in the Prologue but that doesn't count. She said, like, one line! That's a pitiful excuse of an appearance.

**Warning:** There's another one of those _icky_ killing scenes in this part. Oh no, whatever shall we do?! Well, for one, you can just skip that part if it bothers you so much. There's some cussing going on... and, hum... Is that it? That's all I can think of to warn ya about!

* * *

**Quote of the day... week... Um, chapter thing...**  
"Sometimes you just can't help having sex with your arch-enemy." 

* * *

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Chapter II

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

Princess Peach Toadstool grounded her teeth together and seriously considered pounding her head repeatedly against the giant, polished wooden table she was sitting at. If anything, it would at least get the multitudes of arguing people to pay attention to her. She was the Princess, damnit, she was ruling this kingdom! Not a bunch of stuck up bureaucrats! Finally having enough of hearing them fight over the exact same thing for the past thirty minutes, she gracefully stood up from her chair at the head of the table, looking as regally as possible and let out a high-pitched, piercing scream.

Heads turned, eyes went large, mushroom hats went askew, and whole room was plunged into silence. Peach cleared her throat daintily, smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles from her pink dress as only royalty could do, and sat back down, looking highly pleased with herself mixed with a hint of smugness.

"Now that I have everybody's attention, may I have my say in this matter?" she asked, forced sweetness dripping off her voice.

Her High Chancellor, Zhar, whom she always thought was so appropriately named for the job, spoke up first. He at least had the common sense to look sheepish. "Of course, your Highness."

"I think the people have the right to know."

The room once again erupted in sound, every person present trying to have his or her say in the matter. The Princess once again had to yell and pound her fist against the table to regain order once more.

"Please, hear me out! The people must know there is a murderer on the loose! I know you think it may cause strife in the populace and possibly riots, but I disagree. How will the people know to protect themselves if they have no knowledge of it in the first place?"

"But, my Princess," Zhar broke in smoothly. "Isn't it the Mario Brothers' job to the protect the people?"

Peach beat down the impulse to strangle her Chancellor. She knew that, of course, she just didn't want the others to remember that little detail. It's not that she didn't have faith in her two plumbing friends, but this was almost out of their league. Hell, it was out of _everybody's_ league. "Yes, Chancellor, it is, but I still think-"

"Then the people should be fine. No need for them to worry over things that aren't of their concern." He ended his sentence with a definite note of finality, closing up the meeting by saying, "Well, gentlemen, shall we converge in the Dinning Hall for dinner?" He strode out of the room as if belong to him and all the officials followed after him without one word against it.

Peach muffled her shriek of pure frustration, petite body taunt with fury and this time she did bang her head against the table. Repeatedly. _~That arrogant, stuck-up little prick! I swear I would fire him so fast if it wasn't for him being the uncle of the king of the kingdom over.~_ One thing Peach was sure of though, was if another murder took place, she would tell the people personally. With or without the Council's permission.

* * * * *

Luigi flopped down on the bed, midnight black hair spreading out around his head like a halo. The hotel room the brothers had been given was actually quite nice, filled with sweet-smelling flowers and earth-tone walls. Windows were placed high and low all about the room, letting in as much sunlight as possible throughout the whole day. Right then, the sun was shining at just the right angle to glow through the crystals hanging from the ceiling, sending rainbow colors shooting around the room. It was very pretty, but Luigi was too busy complaining to his brother to notice.

"God, it's boring around here! I thought the Castle could get slow, but this place is _dead!_ I mean, it's _deceased_, pushing up the daisy kind of boring. Did you see those people? Churning _butter_ would be too much excitement for them! They'd probably die from a heart attack not even ten minutes into it! I mean, I need something to do! I am down to the drool-inducing, mind-numbing stage! Staring at the wall's no fun. I know, I've tried it before. For a few hours, even. I thought, "Hum, well maybe I should give it a chance." And I did and you know what? It sucks. It only started to get interesting when that stain on the wall started to do that trumpet solo. Very talented, that stain was. But then you walked in and-"

"Luigi!" Mario finally stopped his brother in mid-rant, turning away from where he was place all their clothes in draws for their stay. "Please, you're rambling again."

"Oh... Really?" The lanky hero pulled himself up into a sitting position, long legs dangling over the side of the bed and elbows resting on his knees. "I can't help it." he whined a bit. "It's just that I'm _bored!"_

"Yes, I know! I've heard about fifteen million times already. But you do remember why we're here? This is not just for fun and games."

Luigi sighed, a slight frown scarring his face. "Yeah, I remember. You had to bring it up, didn't you?"

Mario was silent as he finished unpacking. So was Luigi, his earlier raving mood dispelled by thoughts of the recent visit to a certain farm house. And despite what he had said during the rant, he was busily staring at the wall across him as if it had did something to personally offend him and killing it would give him the greatest pleasure in world at that moment.

Mario lugged their now-empty luggage into a corner, then pondered of a bit. Finally coming to a decision, he turned to his brother and asked, "Hey Weegee, how would you like to scope out the town?"

* * * * *

Mario and Luigi wandered through the crowded streets, amazed and baffled by the sudden display of activity in the otherwise quiet town. Cobble stone streets were filled with mushrooms of all shape and sizes, talking, laughing, manning booths that lined the avenues, or yelling at each other.

Luigi, clearly bewildered about the sudden change, had to ask, "Mario, what the _Hell_ is going on here?!"

An old mushroom woman, pushing her way though the crowd, stopped between the two and glanced up at them. She muttered a quick, "It's Market Day. Jeez, are you guy's stupid?", before roughly shoving Mario out of her way with her handbag and disappearing back into the crowd.

Luigi, after being restrained from going after the woman and telling her just where she could shove that bag of hers, turned to Mario with wide eyes. "A market! Wow! A gen-u-ine small town market! Where everybody knows everybody else and people bargain for stuff and get into bloody fist-fights over the cost of animal feed! I've heard of these. I always wanted to go to one."

"I'm... not sure it's exactly like that."

"Sure it is! I heard it from Toad. Come on, Mario!" Grabbing a hold of his brother's arm, Luigi dragged him off to the nearest booth.

Mario just rolled his and complied.

A few hours later, just before dusk, found the Mario Brothers and the rest of the market still going strong. Luigi had ended up wearing a hand-made necklace composed of small sea-shells, hair pulled back in a sloppy, high pony-tail with a scrunchie a girl had made him buy with big, pathetic eyes that he just couldn't resist and dragging a bag of horse feed. He had purposely pissed off the feed supplier and goaded him into a brawl so he could prove to Mario that what he said really _did_ happen. He now wore a rather large black eye like a badge of honor.

The only thing Mario had gotten was a pretty bracelet, simple in design, but it had caught his eye anyway. Even though it wasn't very expensive, he was planning on giving it to the Princess when they got back. He thought she had enough gaudy jewels as it was and needed something simplistic to wear.

When only the last top tip of the dying sun was visible, Luigi tried to haul Mario into the 'beer tent'.

"Oh, come on Mario! What's it gonna hurt?"

Mario pulled his arm out of his brother's grip easily and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask?"

"But, it's not like-ack!" Luigi was cut off when he was grabbed around the throat from behind and literally lifted off the ground. Mario was instantly on defense, but his eyes widened as he took in the largest mushroom he had ever seen.

This colossal toadstool growled into his brother's face and rumbled, "Are you the Mario Brothers?"

Mario, tensed and wary, answered, "Yes. What of it?"

"You guys didn't do your job."

"What?!"

"You heard me." The giant said and squeezed a bit tighter. Luigi, hands scrambling on the ones about his throat and already wheezing for breath, squeaked when he felt the added pressure. Deciding he had enough of this, Luigi brought his leg up and kneed his captor directly on the groin.

The mushroom man gasped, pupils contracting to the size of pin-points, and his hand opened in spasms, letting Luigi drop to the ground. The lean plumber landed in a crouch and brushed the already un-balanced mushroom of his feet with a sweep-kick. As his opponent fell, Luigi flipped backwards and landed beside Mario, rubbing his sore neck.

"Jeez, what is up with that guy?!"

Mario gave his brother a quick run-over to check that he was alright, then said, "He knows."

"What? About the..."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

The two siblings pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered during their confrontation, making their way back to the hotel. When they finally reached their destination, it was completely dark outside and lamps had been lit along the roads. The brothers quietly shut the door to the hotel building and were sneaking up the stairs when a voice, coming from the top of the darkened stairway, startled them both badly.

"I see you both made it back safely."

Luigi stumbled on the steps and grabbed the rail to keep his balance, hand flying up to his heart. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!"

Mario semi-glared at the outline above them suspiciously. "What are you doing here, Captain Stephen? And how did you know we ran into trouble?"

The mushroom cop went down to join them on the steps. "It's all over the streets. Besides," he shrugged. "I'm a cop. It's my job to know."

"He knew about the murder."

"Yeah, he did. I guess it's kind of useless to try and keep it a secret now."

* * * * *

"B is for Basil, assaulted by bears." A growl, that would have been ridiculously fake if not followed by an insane giggling, came from the shadows, accompanied by a glint of metal from the full moon light streaming in through the window.

The little child on the bed pulled his covers up farther, peaking over the top with large, frightened eyes as the gangly mushroom lurched out of the corner of the room. He was hunched over, a pair of claws attached to his wrists dragging the ground. In one gracefully motion, he leapt off the floor and on to the bed, hunkering down over the startled boy.

He snarled playfully, tugging on a lock of the boy's hair before pulling it all the way off, throwing the silky strands onto the floor. The boy whined pitifully, hand going up to cover the hurting area on his scalp. The man pounced before the boy could barely move, the sharp weapons on his hands cutting painfully into the boy's tender skin on the inside of his arm.

"No moving Basil!" the man snarled again, keeping in character. "You're not playing right."

Basil froze when his name was said and tried to shrink down in the covers.

The man grinned. "That's better," he said as he slowly ran one tip of his claws down the boy's side, cutting the pajamas and drawing blood in the process. When Basil whimpered again, the man dug in, tearing into flesh and pulling a chunk out. The man seemed to like the way the blood welled up in the little hole he had made, and proceeded to slash away at the boy, ripping away his stomach and pulling out intestines.

* * *

**Pisces:** Umkay, that killing scenes was a bit shorter that the last, but still as graphic. ::shrug:: So-rry.

**Princess:** (appearing from out of screen) Oh Pisces, I love you! I finally showed up. And you gave me such a bitchy attitude too! Thanks! ::glomps Pisces::

**Pisces:** (trying to breath) ::gasp:: Welcome. ::wheeze:: I think...

**Mario:** (appearing form off screen) I'm in love with the Princess?! And I get her too! Woo-hoo, thanks Pisces! ::glomps Pisces::

**Pisces:** (turning blue) Heeeelp me...

**Luigi:** (appearing from off screen) I can kick so much ass! I can do all those things Jackie Chan does in those movies of his! ::proceeds to back flip across the room:: Oh, man... Dizzy... But, I love you Pisces! ::glomps Pisces::

**Pisces:** (underneath a pile of bodies) I'm dying! Which way's out?!

**Bowser:** (appearing from off screen, bellowing) PISCES!

**Pisces:** (frantic as she pulls herself out of the mound of people) Don't glomp me! Stay away!

**Bowser:** (stops for a minute, then goes on yelling) Why am I not in this fic yet?!

**Pisces:** (cautious, almost not believing) So... You're not going to glomp me?

**Bowser:** Of course not, you insolent human! Now, answer me!

**Pisces:** Jeez Bowser, no reason for you to get all huffy about you. You show up in the next part. We've got some impatient people around here, I tell ya...

**Bowser:** (gets stars in eyes) Reeeally? I love you Pisces! ::glomps Pisces::

**Pisces:** AHHHHHH!!!


	5. After the Outing - Chapter III

After the Outing - Chapter III **Disclaimer:** Uh... Prologue. Yeah, that's where it is...

**Author's Notes:** I _hate_ this part. Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hatehatehatehatehatehatehate... ::deep breath:: ...hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate it!!! You getting the drift? Well, _actually,_ I only hate one itty bit, tiny, _miniscule_ part of it. 'Cause, you see, I got stuck on the freakin' wording and couldn't get it going again so I was on one part for _weeks!_ AHHHHH!!!!

::calms down:: Otherwise, I kinda like it. I like the way Bowser's itty scene worked. It was nifty. Nifty niftyness. ::smiles, teeth tinging in the sun:: Go. Now. Read on! ::muttering:: I spent enough time on _one_ sentence, you _better_ read it...

**Warnings:** The usual. Cussing and not even really that much gore. Be proud of me. 

* * *

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Chapter III

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

"WHAT?!"

The bellow vibrated through the hollow stone hallways and echoed in the large dungeons of the castle. The little turtle messenger cowered, lifting frightened eyes up to barely meet his master's.

"The reports ju-just came in, Your H-highness."

Bowser stood up, cape flaring behind his impressive bulk. "Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?!"

The herald flinched as Koopa towered over him. "We just go-got the reports ourselves, M-master..." His voice faded away as his King's gaze hardened.

"That means you're not doing your job. The mushrooms were _killed_ a whole FIVE DAYS AGO! And you've just got around to finding this out?"

"But sir..."

"But _NOTHING!_ You've failed. You deserve to die."

The little turtle-like creature back away, hands instinctively held up defensively. "No Master! I tried, it wasn't my fault!"

Bowser glared hard, then suddenly flopped down on his throne, deflated. Waving one large, clawed hand absently towards the door, the other massaging a developing headache, he muttered. "Just go. Get out of my sight before I actually do kill you."

The courier bowed hurriedly in respect then scurried out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Koopa was left alone in his large throne room, staring moodily at his fingers as they tapped against the armrest of his giant chair.. "A murderer... In _my_ kingdom... Killing _my_ Princess's people... Taking time away from _my_ arch-enemies..." His fingers stilled then clutched into a fist, tight enough to draw blood. _"How dare he?!"_

* * * * *

Morning dawned and, as usual, the day ahead looked to be perfect. The perfectness extended to the way the birds chirped, the way the soft wind gently ruffling the perfectly green leaves in the trees, the way the light shinned perfectly through the windows of the little cafe in the Brother's hotel, the way Captain Stephen's uniform fit perfectly, nary a wrinkle in sight, eating his perfectly cook breakfast without getting on a crumb on his crisp jacket. Yes, perfection was everywhere, until one looked at the Mario Brothers.

They had agreed it was way too early on that perfect morning, wishing to sleep in another hour or so. Dark, sleep mussed hair adorned both heads, slumping deep into their chairs. Luigi had covered his eyes with his long bangs, thinking somewhere in the back of his sluggish mind that if he couldn't see them, they couldn't him and just let him sleep. Mario had actually started snoring halfway through breakfast, before Luigi had flung a limp, long-fingered hand over and smacked his brother in the shoulder, muttering a slurred, "If I can't sleep, _nobody_ can."

"Mrfph uff," was Mario's equally slurred response.

Sol continued to eat his pancakes with an almost strangely dainty air, before carefully placing his utensils down and gazing solemnly at the two sitting across from him. "Another killing occur last night."

"Oh, that's nice..." Luigi garbled, before trailing away and snapping ramrod straight in his chair. _"What?!"_

Mario was also completely awake. "_Another_ murder? Why didn't you tell us when we woke up?"

"I thought I'd let you eat something first, to gather energy for the day ahead, but when I saw you weren't going too..."

"Where'd it happen this time?" Mario asked.

"In a rather large city just west of the Castle. You might have gone there before."

"You mean Junon?" Luigi queried, contributing to the conversation.

Stephen nodded, seeming pleased that they had heard of it. "Yes, exactly. I received the message just this morning. It seems that the murder actually took place a couple of days ago, but with how long it takes to travel between towns, it only just reached here."

"Damn..." Mario muttered his curse, then went on. "It seems that this won't be just a one-time thing. And with us only being able to use horses to travel, we'll never catch up with him. What I wouldn't give for a car right now. Or a warp pipe."

Luigi perked up at that. "Yeah! Hey Cappy, is there a warp pipe around here?"

Sol flinched at the sudden nickname, but responded kindly enough. "No. Don't you remember? That's the reason you took the coach in the first place." The mushroom cop took a deep breath and launched into short lecture-like speech, voice talking up a tone that suggested he was use to giving orders. "We have to leave as soon as possible. There's nothing left for us to find here. All the clues we could possible find have been found and the bodies have already been wrapped up and ready for a funeral. We're not taking the coach this time, just by horseback and packing light for speed purposes. We'll stop by the Castle and make sure the Princess is informed, pick up supplies and be on our way, using a pipe to reach Junon. Make sure to be ready and by the stables in an hour." Saying that, Stephen stood up and strode out of the room without waiting for their replies.

* * * * *

They had been forced to leave behind most of their clothes and supplies, though Luigi had stuffed as much as possible in his backpack and saddle bags in a frenzy caused by the fear of leaving something important behind. Stephen had already checked out and paid for them, so their was no need to bother with that little detail. They had also taken time to change into clothes more comfortable for long-distance riding: sturdy boots, worn in jeans and shirts. Luigi even went as far as pulling back his hair again with the scrunchie he had bought at the market to keep it from blowing everywhere.

They had been given the fastest three horses in the town. Being Heroes of the Land certainly had it's advantages sometimes and it seemed Stephen had no qualms about using that to his fullest advantage. There was no need to buy food, sleeping bags, and all other necessary supplies because no one would dare charge the captain after he told them it was for the Super Mario Brothers.

When everything was packed and settled, they each grabbed a horse and took off, adopting a fast trot that the pervious owners had assured them that they could keep up all day.

The trio only stopped once for a quick lunch and watering of the horses, and then pressed onward until dusk, stopping at a clearing near the patch that Stephen had assured them would be perfected for camping. As the other two started unlading horses and setting up camp, Luigi wondered off, wanting to search the nearby areas before it got completely dark.

* * * * *

The babbling stream that Luigi stopped at was small and peacefully looking, running out of the forest and slopping gently underneath the ground. A cool draft wafted up from the hole it ran into, a wonderful respite from the blazing sun they had ridden through all day. Even though, or maybe because of, the tender sound of the stream babbling lulled him to sleep and released the tension of the day, Luigi knew he couldn't stay here too long and had to go back and help finish up-packing.

A slight movement in the trees, seeming to go against the natural peace of the forest, stopped him from totally leaving the area. Turning slowly back around, Luigi peered over the woods with shrewd eyes. That small warning was the only thing that stopped him from getting an arrow straight through the head.

A suddenly glint of metal caught the young man's attention and he ducked just as the arrow went whizzing by, thunking soundly into the trunk of the giant oak behind him.

Luigi took one glance at the mass of people suddenly streaming from their hiding spots, and ran like Hell.

* * * * *

Mario poked lazily at the newly started fire with a stick, watching the flames leap and sparks fly in the twilight. He was bored, there was nothing to do, and he realized that Luigi had been gone for a while now. "Hey, Captain? Do you know where my brother went?"

Stephen looked up from where he was grooming the horses long enough to nodded off in the direction of the trees. "I think I saw him wander off in that direction."

Mario dipped his head in thanks and started wandering off in the pointed path. He didn't get far before the very person he was searching for came crashing out of the woods, sprinting as if he was running for his life. Luigi, not looking where he was heading, a rather common mistake, smashed straight into his brother.

After a short period of confusion, limbs flailing and entangling, the two were able to separate themselves, Mario grabbing the shoulders of his frantic sibling. "Weegee! Calm down! What's wrong?"

The young plumber breathed in deep, sharp, panting gasps, pointing wildly back in the direction he came from. "Bandits! Outlaws! Crooks, robbers and thieves! You name it, they're there! They're after me!"

"But there _aren't_ any bandits in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Their conversation had caught Sol's attention and he dropped the brush he was using, slowly making his way over to the pair.

Luigi pulled away from his brother's grasp, looking defiant. "Tell that to them!"

As if on cue, ten unusually large mushroom people slipped out of the half-concealing shadows of the trees, looking armed, nasty, and fully intent to cause some damage. It was not the large group that Mario was expecting from Luigi's description, but it was big enough to cause some worry.

Luigi, surprisingly enough, seemed ecstatic. "See? I _told_ ya there were bandits. But did you believe me? Noooo, never believe the young one, do they?" He continued to mumble to himself as he suddenly pivoted on a heel, slamming his elbow hard into the attacker that tried to sneak up on the arguing pair. As the man doubled over, Mario reared back a fist and slammed it into the mushroom's jaw, sending him into unconsciousness and out for the count.

Luigi had already leapt into the small mob that had started in that little clearing in the forest, dodging, flipping, and twisting to escape any and all their assaults, laughing and throwing taunts all the while. Mario watched as his little brother twirled gracefully out of the way of an on-coming jab with a knife, long hair thrown out about his head, and used his own momentum to put more force behind the roundhouse kick aimed for the knife-wielder's head. The older man then realized he was letting Luigi have all the fun, and joined into the fray.

Sol watched the two systematically beat the living crap out of the group, amazed at how well they worked together. One would attack an adversary, sending them into the path of a somehow well timed punch or kick, all the while watching each other's backs. Taking one last impressed glance at the brothers, Stephen whirled about and ran off into the woods.

After a few more minutes, all ten of the mushrooms were down, groaning or just plain unconscious. Luigi stood, proudly surveying the mess with his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah, who kicks ass? Come on Mario, who kicks major ass?"

Mario rolled his eyes, but humored his cocky brother. "We kick major ass, Weegee."

The willowy man pumped a fist in the air. "We kick major, _major_ ass! But Mario, why is it, when we've only just seen itty bitty mushrooms the whole, oh, _years_ that we've lived here, that we're now being _smothered_ in a pile of huge, hulking, _monster_ like mushrooms?"

Mario absently nudged a fallen man with the steel tip of his boot and shrugged. "Indigenous to this area?"

"That's a lame answer! Can't you think of a better where did Cappy go?"

Mario answered, not even phased by the very sudden topic change in mid-sentence. After all, he had lived with his brother all his life, and was use to his somewhat wandering attention span. "I think I saw him run off that way, don't know why though."

"Well, let's follow him! And, hey! The horses ran away!"

Mario glanced over to where their rides had been tethered. Sure enough, all three horses were gone, strips of leather still hanging from the tree branches and blowing gently in the faint breeze. "I guess they were scared off during the fight."

"But how are we gonna get to the castle?"

The sturdy plumber just shrugged again. "We'll get to that when we get to it. Come on, let's find Stephen." Mario then walked off into the forest after the wayward cop, Luigi bounding after him, still full of left-over adrenaline.

* * * * *

It had gotten dark sometime during the Brother little scuffle and it was only by pure luck and a lot of stumbling blindly through unknown woods that they found their copper goal. But what they found with him was not something they were expecting, something that was happening quite a bit nowadays.

One unforeseen find was the warp pipe Sol was busily examining. The other was the dead body of one of the mushroom gang that had attacked them laying at his feet.

When the Captain finally looked up to meet their astonished faces, he just shrugged indifferently and said, "It was either him of me."

Luigi furrowed his brow and clenched a fist tightly. "But did you have to kill him?"

Sol leaned against the un-natural metal sticking out of the dirt and crossed his arms across his muscular chest, looking at Luigi as if he was slow and speaking to him the same way. "He was going to kill me. Would you have rather I let him?"

"How'd you know he was going to?!"

"How do you know he wasn't? He _did_ have a knife."

Luigi sputtered, then pointed a shaking finger at the body, slowly staining the forest floor with it's blood. A knife was stuck in it's side at the end of a long gash that was making it's way from the right shoulder all the way down to the left flank. "Obviously, you did too!"

Once again, Sol just shrugged. Mario laid a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder, stopping him from leaping for the mushroom man's throat, but gave the cop his own suspicious glance. "Where'd you find the pipe, Captain?"

Sol's dark blue eyes flickered over to Mario's for a quick second, before fixing back on the fuming Luigi. "I remembered I had heard of a pipe being here a long time ago, and went to check to see if it was still here."

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up with false information. Apparently, it hasn't been destroyed and still in working order. And if my sources are right, this can take us straight to or at least very close to the Castle. This can cut our travel time down by days."

"Okay... If you say so. First, let's get our supplies."

Stephen nodded. "Of course." He pushed himself off the pipe and started to make his way back to their now wreaked camp, Mario following closely behind him.

Luigi was left standing in the small warp pipe clearing, with the body slowly cooling beside him. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he replaced a few stray hairs behind his ear with a sweep of his hand and marched purposely after them, making sure to never look at the glassy eyed corpse.

Just a few minutes later, all three were standing around the large pipe, staring into it's murky depths and packs were slung over each shoulder. One by one, they vaulted into the dark hole, praying it went where they needed it to and not some place that they couldn't get back from.

* * * * *

_~People don't kill each other in the Mushroom Kingdom. It. Just. Doesn't. Happen! It happens in Brooklyn, it happens in New York, it happens in back-water towns where your neighbor is probably related to you in some way or another and insanity is bred into each generation but it doesn't happen in this care-free, biggest threat is a giant turtle thing kidnapping a princess a few times a month and you travel a little ways stepping on strange things called *goombas* to save her, place and people are nice and kind and *loveable* and they DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!~_

Luigi's eyes snapped open. The blue sky shinned down on him, morning sun just barely risen from the horizon. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what his last memory was. A fight, a body- His mind shied away from that thought and went on to the next. Ah, a warp pipe! No wonder he was like this. All trips through pipes where different, some easy, some short, and some just plain weird. This trip must have been the last option.

He slowly got to his feet, wincing as he pulled a few kinks from his stiff muscles in the process. He dimly noticed that Mario and Cappy where also laying on the ground, still unconscious. All around him was a field, but what caught his attention was the tall tower spire tip he saw in the distance and he instantly knew it was the Mushroom Castle. So the pipe did go to where Cappy said it went. Sighing in resignation, he started up the tedious task of waking up both snoring men without being killed in the process.

* * *

**Pisces:** ::sits down on ground:: Wasn't it super, fantastically good? Wasn't it? ::crickets chirp:: ...oh...

**Luigi:** ::pats her shoulder:: S'okay Pisces. It wasn't _that_ bad.

**Pisces:** So you're saying it was _bad?!_

**Luigi:** Er... N-no, 'course not...

**Pisces:** You're saying I'm not good enough?!

**Mario:** ::lounging on couch on other side of room:: Jeez, no need to yell, Pisces...

**Pisces:** ::stands up and shakes fist:: _I'M NOT YELLING, DAMNIT!_

**Bowser:** ::from other side of room, playing a video game, claws clicking against controller:: Yes, you are... No, no, go forward! Not backwards! Up the freakin' ramp! What are ya, a pansy? You can take 'im! Stupid flying fox, _get out of my way!!!_

**Pisces:** ::creeps over curiously:: Whatcha playin' anyway?

**Bowser:** ::tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth:: Sonic the Hedgehog.

**All:** ::sweatdrop:: o.O

**Mario:** ::flips out:: Evil hedgehog spawn of Satan! ::attacks TV::

**Pisces:** NOOO!! Not my Dreamcast!


	6. After the Outing - Chapter IV

After the Outing - Chapter IV **Disclaimer:** The usual... You know, the whole looking at the Prologue bit... I'm sure you read that before if you're reading this now...

**Author's Notes:** ::looks up from where she's lazing about:: Oh! Uh... Hi... Was I suppose to be writing? Er, hehe... I don't know what you're talking about, of _course_ I wasn't being a lazy bum. How _dare_ you try to insult me?! I'll have to get... almost offended by that. You were on the verge of wounding me.

But, yeah, anyway, sorry it's kinda late, and kinda... short. I'll do better next time, I swear! ...Yeah, right.

**Warnings:** None, that I know of. And I should know, if anybody does. I wrote the thing. Okay, there might be a grand total of, like, four fucking swears in this part, but no killing. Well, if you add in that other piece of shit sentence before, it makes in a total of five. And now with that stupid, fucking sentence before _this_ one, it's a total of six. And with that damned sentence before _this_, it makes in seven. MWAHAHA!! The cussing toll steadily rises! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Chapter IV

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

"Are we there yet?"

A sigh. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Does it look like we're there?"

"Well... No, but-"

"So we're not there."

The trio continued their trek in silence, plodding through the tall olive grass just as they had been doing for the past hour. And the hour before that. And possibly the hour before that, but none of them where too sure about the passage of time. And for those past hours, the castle tip that Luigi had seen when he had first awakened hadn't gotten any closer. It was a very disheartening experience, trudging along and yet not seeming to get anywhere. With no landmarks other than the far-away, phantom-like premonition of the Royal Mushroom Castle, distance was almost impossible to judge.

"...Are you sure we're not there yet?"

Fed up, Mario finally stopped walking for the first time since they started, throwing his hands in the air and rounding on his brother. Luigi pulled an obviously fake cringe and unsuccessfully hid his snicker behind a hand, which caused Mario's temper to flare up even more.

"I said we weren't there, now didn't I? Are you deaf as well as blind? It is so _plainly_ obvious we are _not_ there and even an _idiot_ could tell we won't even get _remotely_ close anytime soon!"

And Mario continued on in the same manner, building up speed the more he got in to it. Captain Stephen just watched in amazement. He had seen Luigi fall into one of his tiffs many a time, but never had he seen Mario get mad. And when the older Mario Brother _did_ get mad, it was sight to see. He advanced on his victim, large hand clenched in a threatening fist, face turning as red as the infamous overalls he was accustom to wearing. Even though Luigi out distanced his brother greatly in height, Mario was still able to pull off the same effect as if he was towering over his sibling, beating him down to the ground without laying a finger on him. Sol wondered dazedly if ranting was a genetic trait.

While Luigi was on the verge of cowering before his brother's wrath, Mario finished up with a very dramatic flare, waving his hands about as if summoning God. "I'm hot, I'm sweaty, I'm tired and this fucking _perfect day_ is getting on my nerves!" He suddenly threw back his head and yelled at the clear, azure sky and Luigi was looking like he was decidedly sure he brother had gone mad. "Can't we ever have one, shitty little day of rain?! Huh?! Is that too hard to ask?! Bring clouds down upon me, show me your rage and fury! Goddamn it, why can't I have any respite?!" Throwing a few more choice curse words up at the innocent heavens, Mario started stomping off towards the Castle once again.

Luigi finally let himself plop fully on the ground, watching Mario's retreating back warily and whistling lowly between his teeth. "Jeez, _some_body's moody today."

The mushroom Captain leaned down and offered a hand up. "He _does_ have a lot on his mind. And rightfully so."

The slender plumber glared, but sighed and gave up, grabbing the offered hand and hauling himself up. "I guess your right."

* * * * *

Peach Toadstool slumped in her chair, staring sullenly into the dresser mirror in front of her. The pretty little mushroom chatted away cheerily behind her, carefully brushing out any and all tangles in her Princess's long, golden hair, oblivious of the other's mood. But when Peach heard her name being called, she finally snapped out of her glum daze and met the mushroom's eyes in the mirror. "Yes, Clara? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The young woman just smiled brightly. "No need to be sorry, Miss. If anything, _I_ should be sorry for disturbing you. I was just going to tell you you're ready for bed. Hair all nicely brushed and bed covers pulled back and everything."

Peach couldn't resist smiling back, Clara's naturally cheerful attitude too infectious to withstand. "Thank you, Clara." This praise seemed to make the girl's smile even larger. "You know, I _can_ brush my own hair. It's not that hard."

"Oh, but _Miss_," Clara exclaimed, hands clasping together tightly. "It's my _pleasure._ Anything to serve my Princess."

Peach smiled once more at her, kindly, before standing gracefully from her chair, carefully setting her silk night gown in place. Dainty feet covered with soft slippers to protect from the cold stone floor, the Princess made her way across her room, Clara trailing close behind, ready to please.

Sitting down on the soft mattress, Peach made as if to get under the covers, but stopped instead, gazing out the window into the darkness. It was a clear night, like most where, with the stars twinkling brightly and the crescent moon casting it's silvery glow over the lands. Sighing softly, the petite woman, so quietly Clara almost missed it, asked, "Do you think the Marios are alright?"

Clara blinked. "Of course they are! They're the _Mario_ Brothers! They can handle anything!"

"I know, but.... But it's been a while since we've heard from them an-and this isn't exactly what their use to..."

The little mushroom was distressed about the catch in her mistress's voice and tried her best to comfort her. "That is true, but what could possibly happen that they couldn't take on? Have confidence, Miss, they'll be back any day now."

"I hope you're right..."

Clara frowned, but realizing there was nothing she could do, back out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

Peach stared at the floor a moment long, then slowly removed her feet from the slippers and slipped beneath the thick blankets. Though she knew shouldn't worry so, she could shake the horrible feeling that something, anything, was going to go wrong.

* * * * *

When the news of there being yet another murder in the Mushroom Kingdom finally reached the Koopas, Bowser's enraged bellow shook the castle, causing many of the troops to dive for some sort of cover. Their King was on the war path and anyone was fair game if caught in his way.

Koopa slammed on giant fist against the arm rest of his throne, a solid crack resounding through the large hall. "Just _who_ does he think he is?! He can't just going around killing who he pleases! This is _my_ kingdom to terrorize and pillage and burn and take over, no one else is suppose to cause trouble but _me!_" The massive dragon pushed himself off the stone chair and paced about the room, making himself look rather impressive and menacing in his agitation. After a few minutes of this, he whirled around and marched out the door, heavy steps echoing loudly in the silence. Taking a deep breath, he roared, "You little maggots, get your asses over here!"

A sudden scurry of motion, and at least twenty koopas were lined up in front of him, tripping over each other's feet to be there first. Bowser growled deeply and glower. "Prepare my helicopter! I'm gong out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pisces:** ::pacing in front of Mario, Luigi and Bowser, all lined up in a row in the middle of the room:: Now, repeat after me: I do not touch Pisces' stuff.

**Mario, Luigi and Bowser:** ::sullenly:: I do not touch Pisces' stuff.

**Pisces:** ::stops in front of Mario and glares, waving a mangled mass of plastic and wires in his face:: I do not _break_ Pisces' stuff.

**Mario, Luigi and Bowser:** ::Mario glaring back Pisces:: I do not break Pisces' stuff.

**Pisces:** ::stops in front of Luigi, once again gesturing wildly with the jumbled heap:: I do not try to _strangle_ fellow members of my community with game controller wires.

**Mario, Luigi and Bowser:** ::Luigi joining his brother in glaring:: I do not try to strangle fellow members of my community with game controller wires.

**Pisces:** ::frowns at Bowser:: And I do not throw said strangler into Pisces' walls.

**Mario, Luigi and Bowser:** ::all three glaring at Pisces:: And I do not throw said strangler into Pisces' walls.

**Pisces:** ::glares back::

::Princess Toadstool wanders in, munching merrily on her food. Gives smashed in wall a curious look before detouring around it daintily and meandering up to the four, watching them glare at each other. After about four minutes of just watching them glare and chewing on her bag full of food, she finally speaks up, breaking the silence:: What are you guys doing?

**Pisces:** ::blinks:: Oh, uh, nothing...

**Bowser:** ::sidles up to Peach, as well as a giant dragon can sidle:: Soooo, Peachy-poo, whatcha doin' tonight?

**Peach:** ::pops another piece of food into her mouth:: Nothing with you, disgusting reptile. Unless you're gonna kidnap me again. And don't call me Peachy-poo.

**Bowser:** ::places a hand over his heart and tries to give puppy dog eyes:: Princess, I'm _hurt!_

**Pisces:** Whatcha eating Peach?

**Peach:** ::fishes around in bag:: Mushrooms. ::pulls one out to show them proudly::

**Bowser:** ::eyes widening:: Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick... ::claps hand over mouth and rushes out of room::

**Luigi:** You sick freak! How _could_ you?! ::storms out after Bowser::

**Mario:** ::shakes head sadly:: Oh Peach, why didn't you tell me? ::drifts off, muttering to himself:: I'm in love with a cannibal...

**Pisces:** ::gives Peach a freaked look:: Soylent green is people... ::shudders, and follows Mario::

**Peach:** ::looks down at bag and raises eyebrow. Sniffs it a bit, then shrugs:: Whatever. ::pops another in her mouth and chews happily::


	7. After the Outing - Chapter V

After the Outing - Chapter 5 **Disclaimer:** I feel that you probably know by now that the disclaimer is in the Prologue. But if I were you people, I would be too lazy to go all the way back there, soooo... I don't own Mario Brothers or any reference thereof. That is, you know, if you really care about that kind of stuff. I do, I don't wanna get sued.

**Author's Notes:** ::peeks out from behind shield covering:: Uh... hi? ::waves meekly:: How long has it been since I've actually updated? ::ducks random piece of rotten fruit chucked in her general direction:: Eep! Yeah, I agree. Too damn long. Well, you know how it is, things come up, this happens, that happens... Okay, okay, I have no excuse whatsoever except for my own laziness and I guess that's no excuse at all, is it? Forgive me? ::bats eyelashes, then ducks toaster aimed for her head:: I'll take that as a no... I'll just be getting on with the story, shall I? ::scuttles off::

**Warnings:** Gets slightly gory near the end, but not too bad, and I think all cuss words are my own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Chapter V

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

Large half-lidded eyes, azure orbs clouded with the residue of fatigue, stared unseeingly out the large bay windows, basking in the morning light filtering through the trees, turning all that it fell upon a speckled mix of bright yellow and shades of green. Her mind was still in a languid state, taking everything in, but not exactly processing it, with a body to match her mental condition. Elegant hands were loosely clasped in her lap, thin fingers picking at the cotton pinkness of her over robe, and most movement was brought to a halt, with only the most necessary of actions allowed. Even then, those were done in a slow, thoughtless manner.

"Princess?" The cheerful voice spoke up, breaking the calm stillness that had settled over the room.

Peach blink, then turned her head with a start. "Oh, Clara! Come in, please."

The little mushroom lady stepped fully into the sitting room, carefully closing the heavy wooden door behind her. "Miss, how is your morning going?"

Peach's gaze sharpened, a tiny frown marring her brow as she seemed to intently study the woman before her. Clara stilled under the concentrated stare, suddenly worried, but mostly confused. "Miss?" she repeated again, politely.

A long pause, then a small, sad smile worked its way onto the Princess' pale face. "You're so kind to me, Clara."

The servant girl took another step forward. "Yes, my Princess?"

Toadstool sighed, eyes flicking back towards the merrily lit windows. "You... and the Mario brothers... are so nice to me."

Hesitantly, Clara spoke up, hand going up to clutch the cloth over her breast as she swallowed convulsively. "Miss, I..." Words failed her, and her pleasant, mellow voice trailed off in the face of the Princess strange humor.

A knock on the door interrupted the awkward silence, and Clara breathed a mental sigh of relief, fearing she would have had to confront some bizarre wrath if she could not have thought up an adequate response. Bowing quickly to release herself, she hurried over to the door, flinging it open and rushing out as swiftly as she possibly could while still looking slightly dignified.

Zhar gave Clara only a momentary glance; after all, her status was far too below him for his consideration, her being a lowly peasant and all. He walked in slowly, poise noble and long robes softly brushing the floor, and stopped beside the Princess' chair, hands grasped freely behind his back as he waited for Peach to acknowledge his presence.

Peach closed her eyes, hands tightening to hold back the automatic irritation she felt whenever in the man's company. "Yes, Zhar?"

"I felt the Princess should know that the Mario Brothers and company arrived late last night and wish to have a private audience with her royal Highness."

_"What?!"_ The force of her bewilderment practically drove her out of her seat, eyes wide with astonishment and happiness. "Why wasn't I informed of this earlier? Like, when they first arrived?!"

Zhar voice was perfectly bland as he reported back, staring straight ahead and never flinching, even during Peach's outburst. "It was rather late and I felt her Highness needed the sleep."

"Yeah, well, _you_ were awake." She began to pace about , steps full of energy. "I'll have to get dressed before I meet them. Zhar! What are you still doing in here? Get out, you're dismissed." After saying so, she completely ignored the man.

Zhar arched an eyebrow, but left as commanded, sauntering out with the same measured pace he had walked in with.

* * * * *

"Luigi! _Mario!"_

The ecstatic voice echoed through the large, marble hall, catching the attention of the two whose names were called. Mario whipped about, large smile forming as he caught the speeding, elfin figure in his arms, hugging the Princess tightly.

Luigi hung back to watch the scene with Captain Sol, grinning as he elbowing the man in the shoulder. "Touching, no? Brings a tear to the eye..." He sniffled an obviously fake sniffle and wiped an imaginary tear away with one, slender index finger.

Stephen glared through lowered eyelids, contempt lacing his voice. "Could you _possible_ be serious for once?"

"I see _some_body got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Luigi scowled back, mutually disgusted and fed up with the cop as he was with the plumber.

"This is the Princess. She deserves respect."

"No shit. But she's also my _friend."_ Luigi turned away and started to make his way to the couple, growling softly in his throat. "Not like you have any."

Sol's narrowed dark blue eyes followed Luigi's rapid progress across the great foyer, lip curling up in detestation. "Don't be making assumptions about things you can't back up with facts, young Mario. It's just might get you in trouble."

Luigi bounded up to the pair, throwing one last cautious glance back at Sol before flinging his arms about both their shoulders. "Hiya Peach! How you been doing?"

The Princess laughed, grasping Luigi's dangling hand with both of her own. "Oh, Luigi, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're both okay."

The taller brother pitched a cocky grin. "Come on, Peach. What could possibly happen to the great Mario Brothers?"

Mario rolled his eyes, shook his head, and detangled himself from his sibling's grip. "You see what I had to put up with this past week? I swear, sometimes I think he could wear out a four year old."

Luigi beamed brighter, bouncing up and down on his toes. Suddenly, he lifted his arm from Peach's shoulder and did a quick twist with his wrist, spinning Toadstool around once before letting go of her hand. Bowing deeply to the flustered princess, he flashed another self-satisfied smirk through the long bangs of dark hair.

Peach giggled breathlessly, clutching Mario's hand once more. "Without you, the Castle is so quiet."

"Hey Mario. Notice she didn't say that was a bad thing."

"Yeah, I noticed. But-"

"Princess Toadstool."

The three turned to the intruding voice, gazing back at the formally stooped mushroom Captain. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. I'm sorry if I seem rude, I do not know how to properly address a member of royalty."

"Oh! Well, uh... That's quite all right, mister..." Peach glanced over Mario for support.

Mario understood and immediately took up the task of introductions. "Princess, may I present Captain Sol Stephen, a member of the police force who has been quite helpful in our investigation."

"Please to meet you, Captain." she said politely, and held out her hand.

To her surprise, the mushroom got down on one knee and lightly grasped her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. Peach giggled again, delighted, and beamed at Sol as he rose back to his feet. Luigi just glared.

"What a charming fellow you are, Captain!"

Stephen smiled slightly. "I aim to please, Princess."

"Kiss ass..." Luigi whispered, earning himself a glare from his brother.

"Yes, well, I shall take me leave of you. You clearly need time alone with the Brothers." He bowed once more, before strolling off with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Luigi back away, cutting off the Princess before she could talk. "Peach, you and Mario go ahead and have fun. I'll catch up later, kay?" He spun about and stalked out the same exit Sol had used.

Peach blink at Luigi's slim, retreating back. "Well..."

"Don't mind him, Peach. He's been acting a little screwy. More then usual, I mean."

Dryly, she replied, "I noticed."

"Hey, Peach..."

"Yes, Mario?"

Mario faltered, but plowed ahead anyway, digging into his pocket and pulling out something securely enclosed in his fist. "I, uh, got you something while we were gone... It's nothing big, mind you! I would even understand if you just threw it away..."

Peach smiled kindly, gently grabbing hold of the Hero's clenched hand as Mario continued to babbling on nervously. "Oh, Mario, how sweet! Can I see it?"

Mario bit his lip, mustache trembling, and hesitantly opened his hand to revel the simple little bracelet he had bought at the market. Shyly presenting it to the Princess, Mario waited apprehensively for Peach's response.

Mario was pleasantly surprised as she breathed out, "Mario, it's beautiful..." and reverently lifted the chain of metal from his palm. "Thank you..." She threw her arms about his neck and buried her head into his shoulder.

Mario sighed, breathing in the scent of her golden curls. "It's was nothing, Princess. I'd do anything for you."

* * * * *

Horses were once again saddled up, new ones this time and only two instead of three. Mario gazed down at his brother from his mounted position on his assigned white speckled brown steed , voice stern. "Now, Luigi, you take good care of her for me, will you?"

"Sure, Mario. Whatever you say." He mock saluted. "Never let you down yet."

"You know I trust you, just..." Mario sighed, glancing up at the midday sun high in the clear sky. "Be extra careful."

"Will do. And, Mario?"

"Hum?"

"Will you keep an eye on our Cappy for me? I don't trust that twofaced bitch cop."

"Weegee," Mario groaned in a parental tone, pulling the reigns tighter as his horse jittered about impatiently. "Just because you don't like a guy doesn't mean he's automatically bad."

_"Mario,"_ Luigi lend in, hands laying on the fur covered flank of the horse. "I have a feeling about him. You get me, Mario? A _feeling._ A nasty little feeling whenever he's around that he's not exactly what he's showing us. It's a nasty little feeling and I don't like it at all."

The brawny plumber scrutinized his brother's intense, completely solemn expression with a frown, and finally looked away, eyes settling on the slightly distant form of the also mounted Sol. "Okay Luigi, I'll do it."

"And watch out for yourself, too."

Mario's lip twitched up into a minuscule smile. "Thanks for the concern, brother."

"Well, hey, you're the one who needs it anyway, riding with Mr. Creepy-Ass Cappy over there."

"You just won't get over him, will you?"

"Nope. Never will. Hey, it's the Princess!" Spotting Toadstool across the grassy courtyard, he waved her over.

"Ready to go, Mario?" she inquired, grinning vibrantly.

Sol answered for him, riding over enlarge the crowd. "Yes. All supplies and pack and ready. We can leave at any time."

Peach nodded her thanks towards Stephen, but kept her eyes on Mario the whole time. "Be careful, okay? Riding to Junon isn't the safest thing in the Mushroom Kingdom to do, and with that mad man on the loose..." She shuddered, hands rubbing along her slender forearms.

"Caution seems to be the word around here," Luigi quipped. When no one else seemed to think it was funny, he scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Yeah, well, uh... I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes. Come on, Cappy. See you later Mario!" Grabbing the reigns before Sol had time to react, he led the policeman's horse away to give the two some vague notion of privacy.

"You'll be okay, right?" Peach asked once they were alone, concern darkening her usual bright tone.

"I'll be _fine._ Nothing could happen." When she didn't look reassured in the least, he reached down lightly tapped one cheek. "I _promise_ to be careful. I already made this promise to Luigi so it's twice over."

Peach laughed quietly, glance down at the grassy dirt. "I should have known Luigi would get to you first. Come back to me in one piece."

Mario smiled, trying to once more erase the doubt from her mind. "What's the worst that could happen?" Peach's only answer was a sigh, so Mario gave her nose a quick tweak before turning his horse to the large, castle wall gates, and riding off at a slow canter.

"Goodbye Mario," Peach murmured, looking down at the pretty armlet around her wrist and biting her lip in a desperate attempt to stop her tears.

* * * * *

Nights in the Mushroom Kingdom were just as stunning as the days, maybe more so. Stars twinkled brilliantly in clear skies, the air crisp, cool and fresh, with the quiet tune of the crickets a gentle hum in the background. And with the coming of nighttime at the Castle, there was dinner. And dinner at the mushroom Castle was a big affair.

There was always - _always_ - a royal guest or two to show off and feed. Mushroom subjects, servant or not, got to eat if they wished, and any bum off the street could waltz in whenever it pleased them and gather some grub. The difference tonight, though, was that the Princess wasn't at the long table in the Grand Hall, and she _never_ missed dinner. This caused quite an uproar, but the Main Chef, who become rather grumpy around this time, easily settled things down.

Fact was, Peach had already eaten back in the kitchen with the servants and Luigi, and had a magnificent time. Then she had sneaked off, bypassing all the guests by taking the back hallways, and was snuggled in front of a blazing fire in her favorite sitting room, having a wonderful conversation with her plumber friend about absolutely nothing. Both had kicked their shoes off, both had grabbed a blanket off of a chair, and an occasional giggle could be heard coming from the quilt pile heaped in front of the hearth. So both hadn't a clue when Bowser arrived.

Crashing through the large bay windows in his helicopter, Bowser swooped low over the impressive supper setting, sending mushrooms running for cover in a panicked frenzy. Koopa cackled to himself as he leaped from his aircraft, landing on, and completely crushing, the sturdy oak table under his enormous weight. He strode to the head on the recently smashed table, heady with the chaos surrounding him, chaos that he caused, and bowed before a large, throne-like chair.

"My Princess, the time has come for our join to finally... What the Hell?! You're not Peach!"

Zhar gazed coolly at the raging dragon before him, sharp green eyes staring with his most pompous expression down his long nose. "One would expect so, _King_ Koopa."

Bowser bellowed, practically spitting fire. The High Chancellor just sighed quietly and shook his head.

It was this bellow that first alerted deeply engrossed pair that something was amiss. Two heads snapped up simultaneously, eyes drawn to the massive, closed doors. After a long paused, Luigi climbed to his feet, unsettling the coverlet cocoon they had made, and instructed the Princess to wait there. He opened the just barely enough to see through, gave Peach an encouraging smile, then slipped out the tiny slit he had made on socked feet, carefully closing the doors behind him.

Of course, the Princess didn't wait as instructed. She also raised, mindfully of her skirts, and stopped long enough to put on her shoes before venturing out into the hall as well.

She wandered about for a bit, trying to find the source of all the disturbances, but the sounds seemed almost untraceable in the reverberating corridors. She must have been having some luck, because she found what she was looking for; ran right into it.

Bowser reacted too slow, Peach was already halfway down the hall by the time he made a swipe for her neck. With a roar, he took up the chase.

Peach scarcely stayed ahead of the stampeding Koopa King, and was finally feed up with it. The Princess reeled around, large skirts swirling about her dainty feet in the cloud of pink cloth, and set her teeth, shaking a finger up at her pursuer's nose. "Listen here, you disgusting reptile. I don't have _time_ to deal with your pathetic excuses of terrorism or your manly need for attention or what_ever_ the _Hell_ it is you're doing this for! I have a mad killer on the loose knocking off my subjects left and right and here you are, with your stupid little helicopter expecting _me_ to just waltz off with you. No fuss, no muss! Well, you're _dead_ wrong mister. I don't have time to play!"

Bowser stared down at her finger, eyes crossed and mouth gaping open. "But, but..." he grumbled, fishing about desperately for a reasonable comeback. When none was readily forthcoming, the giant turtle settled for a wailed, "But that's how it _always_ works!"

Peach glowered crossly and lowered her offending finger, rolling her sapphire eyes skyward. "Oh, _please_ don't actually try and use your brain on my account. Why'd don't you leave and come back when you have an actual plan that _just_ might work!"

Now, as much as Koopa liked to see his Princess in a huff, he was getting just a bit annoyed at her superior attitude. "No, _you_ listen here, Peachy-poo. You're coming with me, weather you like it or not!" With that said, he reached out forcibly and grabbed her forearm, large hand easily wrapping all the way around her slender bicep.

Surprised into stillness at the sudden action, the slight royalty craned her neck to meet the narrowed eyes of the Koopa King and, for once in her life, was actually somewhat frightened of him.

He growled deep in his throat; a threat, a warning. "You may have no time, Princess, but _I_ have no patience and I'm afraid my needs come before yours." When Toadstool tried to pull away, he just tightened his grip, claws biting lightly into pale skin.

Silence prevailed in the long corridor as the two struggled in a contest of will, each trying to stare the other down into submission. But that silence and competition of self-importance came crashing upon them as a rather breathless cry of "Princess!" echoed through the halls. 

Luigi came skidding around a far corner at the end of the passage, socked feet scrambling for purchase on the slick marble floor at a speed only the young Mario Brother could achieve. His dark eyes brightened when he saw he finally found what he had been searching for, and he let out a triumphant whoop. Which soon transformed into a startled cry of "Oh shit!" as he kept on sliding down the intersection. Thinking fast, Luigi's hand shot out to anchor himself securely on the bend as he flew past, and used it to drag himself to a heaving stop. The lanky plumber collapsed against the wall, panting, and once again called down at the two. "Damn Princess, you don't know how hard it is to find you!" He stopped, finally took in the presence of the hulking, very-hard-to-miss turtle, and continued deadpan. "Oh. I guess Bowser didn't have any problems, did he? Need any help, Princess?"

Peach didn't answer, but instead used the distraction Luigi's appearance had caused to slam the rather pointy end of her high heel deep into Bowser's foot. As the turtle screamed and loosened his hold, the Princess aimed another sharp kick for his kneecap, causing Koopa's leg to give way. The King crumpled to the floor, one hand going for his knee and the other cradling his foot.

The Princess breathed in deeply as she back away, then winked down at the withering Bowser. "No thank you Luigi. I think I've got it covered."

Bowser was kicked out of the Castle, along with his helicopter, in much more worse condition from when they came in.

* * * * *

"C is for Clara who wasted away..."

The darkened stonework halls' silent acoustics magnified the softly caroled words from an almost nonexistent whisper to a replicating, everlasting echo, twisting and bending the tones to a queer parody of the actual phrase sung. An amazingly tall mushroom man causally rounded the corner, completely soundless footsteps casting an uncanny air about his lanky frame as he wandered down the corridor.

He totally ignored the finery surrounding him, but headed for his goal with an unerring sense of direction, navigating through the innumerable passageways and cross paths that made up the Mushroom Castle in a manner that would suggest he had been there and taken that course many times before. The only miniscule sign of doubt would be the slight pause in his stride whenever passing a doorway. But each step was filled with a purpose, though one could not have heard them even when trying.

This man's destination was finally reached after climbing a long flight of grand stairs, and fleeting by many a guards without any detection. Even though it was the Royal Wing he was walking through, he passed by the Princess' large chamber entrance without a single glance, but instead heading to a much smaller, almost unnoticeable door hidden in a corner. The lock was laughably easy to pick, even in the flickering half-light cast by the few and far between torches on the walls, oil was placed on the hinges just in case the Castle maintenance crew weren't doing their job, and in no time the door was swinging open just as quietly as the man's footsteps had been.

He ghosted into the quaint little room revealed, stopping in the middle of the small living area and cocking his head to the side, long, stringy hair falling in a tangled mass over one gaunt shoulder. A twitch of one eye, and he was moving again, tossing open a door at the far side, bounding in with no care of caution now and leaping onto the bed in a low crouch.

Clara woke with a start, green eyes wide and starting straight into a pair of shadowy black ones. The little servant squeaked softly, throat clenched shut, but didn't freeze as many would. She rolled off the bed, dashing out of her room without a glance back. Though she reacted quickly, it did little to help her, as the man caught up with her without trouble, grabbing her up by the waist and whisking her away in the direction he had come from.

They had, miraculously, made it as far as the main foyer with no resistance, when from out of nowhere, a figure burst from the shadows, flinging himself into the man's side. The two lanky bodies skidded along the stone, sending Clara flying out of the mushroom's grasp with a whimpering cry. A short struggle ensued, before a startled yelp sent them flying apart, one swiftly flipping backwards, while the other slinked off to the farthest side with loose-limbered grace.

Luigi grimaced, ignoring the way it pulled against the three slashes running along his face in all the wrong places. The other man studied the claws attached to his wrist, catching the little droplets of crimson liquid in his palm, then glancing up with a smile.

"Shit," Luigi hissed, wiping away blood with a thumb before searching out Clara. Finding her cowering behind a pillar, he edged over to her, making sure to keep at least one eye on the stranger, and carefully knelt down beside her trembling form.

"Listen carefully, Clara," he whispered urgently, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You trust me, don't you?" The mushroom girl lifted her large, watery eyes to meet his, and nodded slowly. "Good. Listen to me. I want you to run to the nearest door." Clara whimpered, shaking her head violently. "No, no, it's okay! I won't let him get you. I promise."

Clara spoke up, her voice a horse, faint wisp of it's normal self. "You... you promise?"

Luigi nodded solemnly. "On my life. So you'll do this for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Luigi..." She cautiously peeked around the pole, then turned back around, small hands tightly gripping Luigi's bony wrist and thumb. "I trust you."

The plumber smiled slowly, gratefully at her, ignoring the bitter metallic taste leaking in from the corners of his mouth. "Okay. Good Clara, very good. Now, when I say 'go', you run as fast as you can. Leave that creep up to me." Giving the lethargically relaxing mushroom man a short look, he waited a few seconds before barking out a loud, "Go!"

Clara shot out of their hiding place, little legs pumping. The man's delay was momentary, then he was off too, long bounding strides eating up the distance with ease, effortlessly gaining on the fleeing servant.

Luigi narrowed his eyes, calculating the man's swift progress, then took two giant steps before leaping high into the air. The graceful arc transformed into a roll, which brought him to his feet right in-between Clara, who stalled frozen in fright, and the pursuing man.

"Go Clara! _Go!"_ he yelled, whipping back around in time to catch the man's ramming shoulder in the chest.

Clara screamed as Luigi collapsed to the ground, frightened and uncertain if she should help or continue with her escape. The gangly mushroom used her confusion to his advantage, jumping over Luigi's withering form to grab and lift her up by the neck. Clara choked, but struggled against his grip with all her might.

The man started for the door, then stopped abruptly, looking down to see Luigi's hand wrapped around his ankle. With an extra twist, a sweep kick not only sent the man tumbling to the floor, it's momentum was also used to carry Luigi back to his feet.

The man growled, finally showing just a bit of anger. He secured his hold on the thrashing girl in his hand, and brought the butt of his weapon down on her temple hard, instantly knocking her unconscious.

Letting her body bonelessly flop to the floor, the man leapt towards the Mushroom Kingdom hero, claws extended. Luigi dodged to the side, slamming his elbow down in-between the man's shoulder blades. But the man just used his new position on the floor to lash out with a claw, trying to tear deep enough into Luigi's calf to slash the hamstring in two. At the first prick of cold metal though, the wiry plumber danced backwards out of range, one hand reaching down to lightly explore the wound and coming back covering in blood.

Heavily favoring the right leg now, Luigi readied himself as the mushroom was already up and attacking. Blocking one punch, sending a palm to the Adam's apple only to be also blocked and simultaneously grab. The man used his hold to twirl Luigi about, wrapping an arm around his neck and holding him securely against his chest, the clawed hand pointing threateningly at the captured man's jugular.

The man tsked at Luigi's growl, intensifying his hold. "What is your name again? L... L... L something..." His voice wavered from cracking to low chuckles, confident again in his superior position. "Luigi! Yes, that's it... One of those Marios... I've heard of you!" The mushroom craned his neck to look at his captive's face and Luigi, who couldn't turn his head without slitting his own throat, could only glare out of the corner of his eyes. "But you, dear Luigi, are an L." He poked playfully at Luigi's collarbone with a tip of his weapon, drawing a thin line in the pale skin. "And I'm not ready for Ls yet. Just wait your turn."

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind." Luigi breathed almost inaudibly, kicking his left leg up directly in front of him to smash it into the man's face. The mushroom stumbled back, clutching his now bleeding nose, as Luigi's damaged leg crumbled under his full weight.

Shrieking in rage, the murderer lashed out blindly, trying to hit the Mario out of sheer luck. But Luigi had already crawled out of the way, pushing himself off the floor and regaining his shaky sense of balance. Scuttling backwards, Luigi dodged the thrashing metal claws as best he could, trying but failing to find an opening for a counterattack. The plumber still might have had a chance, if he could have kept the mushroom from killing him long enough for the Royal Guards to show up, but he made a fatal mistake. Not noticing where he has being pushed back to, he didn't see Clara's prone form until he was right on top of it, tripping over it, arms pin wheeling as he plunged to the marble floor.

The mushroom screeched in delight, pouncing on top of the fallen Mario and pinning him with a hand around his throat. Dark eyes twinkling, the man chuckled to himself as he reared back his free hand and thrust it down deep into the trapped hero's stomach, attached claws tearing into soft flesh and ripping out strips of bloody sinew and tissue. Luigi let out a strangled cry, tensing up at the sudden pain, and struggled weakly, breathing harsh. The man twisted his hand, slashing deeper into Luigi's gut, giving a satisfied smirk as the younger Mario's eyes rolled back into his head and his body finally went limp, head banging against the hard floor and long, dark hair settling fanning about in sharp contrast next to white, pristine stone.

The slayer extracted his hand from the deep wound, viscous liquid and gore dripping freely. Whipping it methodically on the only clean piece of material handy, Luigi's left pant leg, he rose and gave his opponent's body a strangely affectionate smile. "Sorry, Mario Brother, it just wasn't your time." Wandering over and picking up Clara, who was still laying in the heap she had been left in, the man drifted out of the Castle just as easily as he had came in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peach:** ::rushing in crying and flinging herself at the nearest person: Bowser:: She doesn't LOVE US ANYMORE!

**Bowser:** ::leering down at the Princess::

**Mario:** ::shoots a disgusted look at Bowser, but focuses his attention on Peach:: Who doesn't love us?

**Luigi:** ::rubbing his ear, trying to getting hear back in it. He had been standing right beside the wailing Princess:: Who loved us in the first place?

**Peach:** ::sniffling:: PISCES! ::breaks down again::

::everyone deflates::

**Mario:** Oh. Her. ::flops back on the couch, still broken::

**Luigi:** ::joining his brother:: She never loved us. Looking what she's done to us. Look what she did to _me!_ ::grimaces at thought of the ending of the chapter and picks his Dreamcast control back up again::

**Bowser:** ::hugs the Princess close:: _I_ love ya Peach.

**Peach:** ::realizes who she ran into:: Ew! ::knees Bowser in the groan and calmly walks over to the Brothers as Bowser falls to the ground, withering in pain::

**Mario and Luigi:** O_o ::sweatdrop::


	8. After the Outing - Chapter VI

After the Outing - Chapter 6 **Disclaimer:** Do I have to put this on every chapter?! Prologue! Prologue, I say!

**Author's Notes:** Very short. But you people were complaining about Luigi being dead and not wanting to be left hanging, soooo... Here ya go. Something else to leave you hanging.

**Warnings:** Gore, gore, and more gore! Have fun, kiddies!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Chapter VI

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

"My god..."

"How could this have happened?!"

"What happened?! Why can't we find him?!"

Loud voices all around... panicked and excited... He could have sworn there was someone sobbing softly nearby... Why? What was going on?

"What do you _mean_ he got away?! Why didn't anyone stop him? Are you saying people can just waltz in and out of the Mushroom Kingdom Castle as they _please?!"_

"I..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear your excuses. Princess, maybe you shouldn't be here..."

"Just shut up. ...Oh, _Luigi_..."

Peach? What was she doing here? It was dark and his mind wasn't working and he just couldn't _see_ and these people wouldn't _shut up_... He tried to call out to the Princess, to ask her what was wrong, but for some reason his voice wasn't working.

"Where's that damned star? Who's going to get the star?!"

"I sent Michael to get one out of the vaults, Princess..."

"Well, where is he?! We have a man _dying_ here!"

Dying? What? Peach, _please, what is going on?_

"Luigi, hang on... You've _got_ to..."

Her voice was so close now. _Why couldn't he talk to her?!_ He tried once more, only to realized the dull roaring in his ears was actually a pounding headache and something was hurting him and he couldn't stop it...

"Princess!"

"Thank _god_... Give it to me!"

Scuffling, then blessed silence. Something warm touched his chest; a strange, unnatural tranquility brushing across his skin like a playful tickle. He would have smiled if he had been capable... Then everything can rushing back.

Toadstool winced as Luigi, who had been laying on the marble floor inert and frighteningly still, screamed, eyes snapping open and trying to jackknife into a sitting position. But the mushrooms surrounding him held the plumber down, and Peach herself pressed the brightly shinning star firmly against his gore soaked shirt.

Luigi groaned, half way between a moan and a harsh sob, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Tears leaked out of the corners, making paths through the scarlet liquid staining his face and leaving sallow, ashen skin starkly visible. As he struggled for breath against the blinding agony, his thin hands fluttered about uselessly, fingernails weakly scratching the hard, stone floor beneath him.

Struggling with her own sob that threaten to overtake her power of speech, Peach spoke up as calmly as she possibly could, trying to get the withering man's attention, keep it, and sound comforting all at once. "Luigi. Luigi, listen to me. It's going to be alright. We've got an invisibility star on you. It will keep you alive long enough for us to get you to a hospital and taken care of, but it won't stop the pain."

"No..." he whimpered softly, only half intelligible. "Make it stop..."

"No, Luigi!" Peach realized with a start that he was asking her to _kill_ him. Unwillingly, her eyes were drawn to the large open wound that once had been his abdomen, and forced down the bile when she saw organs peaking out from the overwhelming sea of blood. In all rights, Luigi should be dead, and she had absolutely no clue how he had even survived as long as he had on his own. "I can't do that... Just, just.... Hang on, please."

* * * * *

It seems news itself travels faster then messengers do. Mario was quite shocked to hear, on his way into Junon, a newspaper hawker's booming voice blaring out that morning's front page headline:

"Murder in the Castle! Mario Brother Killed!"

Mario was rather dazed by this by this startling piece of hearsay, and rightfully so, so one can really blame him for falling off his horse. 

Mario blinked as Sol's boots came into view, glancing up to look into the cop's tan, lightly lined face from his position on the dusty cobble road. His voice, as he spoke up, held a bleak toneless quality, which only quavered slightly as he shakily got back to his feet. "My brother's dead."

Sol just sighed and went to go retrieve the hero's lost horse, leaving Mario behind to stare blankly into space.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luigi:** ::sulking on the couch::

**Pisces:** ::throws down her book and glares at Luigi:: What is it now?

**Luigi:** ::pouts and stays silent::

**Mario:** ::concentrating on his game play and mumbles:: He's till pissed at you.

**Pisces:** ::sighs:: Oh, you baby. Is that all?

**Luigi:** Is that all? You freak. You basically killed me off!

**Pisces:** But your still alive, aren't you?

**Luigi:** ::sputters:: Well, yeah... But-

**Pisces:** So what's the matter?

**Luigi:** I'm now in the process of dying! You don't kill me off, you put me in utter torment!

**Pisces:** Uh... ::thinks:: And? I'm not following you.

**Luigi:** ::wipes off all expression, leaving him deadpan:: You're enjoying this, aren't you? You enjoy inflicting pain on me, don't you?

**Pisces:** Weeell... ::scuffs feet around a bit, grinning sheepishly:: Yeah...

::with twin yells, the room's door crashes open, spilling Peach and Bowser onto the floor::

**Peach:** ::punches Bowser in the arm:: Told you! You owe me five bucks, lizard breath. Cough up the dough!

**Bowser:** ::grumbles and starts searching through mysterious, hidden pockets::

**Pisces:** ::sigh::


	9. After the Outing - Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** ::sigh:: You know the drill.

**Author's Notes:** Okay people, let's recap.

We've got some freak running around killing people. We've got the Mario Brothers running around getting absolutely nothing done. We're got some cop dude running around getting absolutely nothing done while also looking highly suspicious in the process. We've got the Princess, cooped up in her castle, beating the crap outta Koopa. We've got Koopa, who highly disapproves of said killer. And we've got Luigi getting himself killed.

Well, okay...

He didn't get _killed._ Mortally wounded.

We all up to speed? Okay. And we've got the author, Pisces, who's a freaking lazy bum. Yes, that's right, I'm a lazy bum. It happens.

And you know what I've noticed? The multiple spellings of 'Weegee'. I've seen Weegy, Weegie, and obviously, the one I use, Weegee. I wonder if there's some official spelling of that... Hum, I guess it will just be one of those forever mysteries, where people go on expensive expeditions to find the answer that aren't government funded, but rather by some old, secluded millionaire who has nothing better to do with his money and all the people get killed off one by one (except for the beautiful ones, of course) and which the survivors end up crawling home, blood covered and mental scarred (but still physically beautiful) and haunted the rest of their lives because they didn't find the answers they were seeking for!

...Or nobody could care less. One of the two.

Anyway... On with the fic!

**Warning:** Um... There's some slightly disturbing scenes and it gets a little... weird. o.O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Chapter VII

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

"Civil unrest is seizing hold throughout the kingdom, my Princess."

Back rigid, stride swift and firm, Princess Peach Toadstool advanced down the sterile hospital hallway with her head held high. Never letting her clear azure eyes waver from their unseen goal; never letting herself to relax; never letting herself break concentration; never letting herself stop and consider what was happening around her. Do not get emotionally involved. "I know, Zhar."

The High Chancellor considered the slim woman's profile with a cool, calculating glaze, soft footfalls and sweeping robes blending in with the sharp staccato gunshots of her Majesty's heels on tile. "The citizens feel as if they are not informed of the situation. They are afraid, Princess. They fear what they do not know."

"I know, Zhar."

"The people are agitated. Some are considering starting a minor riot."

"I _know,_ Zhar."

The mushroom stopped. The Princess did not. "Do you Princess?" Zhar called after Toadstool's retreating form. "Do you really? If you knew just how frightened your people were, would you still be here? They need their Princess. They need to know she is in control of the state of affairs. They don't need their Princess confined in a hospital, mourning over a man who is not dead; where she can do absolutely nothing." Zhar paused, watching the gentle sway of Peach's thick mass of tresses. Raising his voice slightly, the thin man began his indication once more. "You're wasting your time, Princess. The people-"

"The people can go fuck _themselves!"_

The cry echoed in the otherwise quiet hall, overriding the finish of Zhar's sentence.

"The people don't need _me,_ damn it." The Princess whirled about, form shaking with the intensity of her wrath. "They need their _Heroes._ Can't you see that?"

Zhar narrowed his dark eyes, head tilted to the side. "Is it the people who need their Heroes, or is it you, Princess?"

Clenching a delicate fist, Peach spun away from her Chancellor's objective face, back set painfully stiff in a visible sign of the internal struggle for composure. "Once I check up on Luigi's development, I shall compose a quick speech to address the citizens." The slender crown holder took a deep breath and shot a challenging look over one pink clad shoulder. "Is that to your liking, Chancellor?"

Zhar bowed minutely. "Of course, your Highness."

Toadstool gave him one last pompous, fleeting look and marching around the corner, where she broke down and silently cried.

* * * * *

Head lolled at an unnatural angle upon the flat pillow, staring numbly at the bandages that covered thenew, ugly stitches that held together his once smooth chest, the younger Mario mulled over the fact that he was dead. Or was going to die at a future date.

And, after letting his glassy gawk wander over to the IV needle, where it was busy happily pumping large quantities of morphine directly into his body (No stops! No waiting!), Luigi mulled over the fact that his last thought made absolutely no sense.

And when the door to his lonely little intensive care hospital room slowly opened and the walking corpse of Princess Toadstool walked in, he mulled over the fact that he really didn't want to be there anymore.

"Hello, Luigi," the corpse said in a sad attempt at being upbeat. It's crushed head smiled weakly, skin cracking with the effort, sending fresh rivulets of blood down to cake the broken collarbone, and it's empty, deformed eye sockets stared blankly at his bed as it sat down in the visitor seat.

Luigi feebly pulled away from Corpse-Peach's light touch, gasping at even that slight exertion. Corpse-Peach frowned, and drew away her broken hand.

Licking chapped and sewn lips, Luigi croaked out, "How long?"

The walking, talking (Dancing, singing... Oh, God, no...) corpse sighed through teeth that were only half there. "It's been twenty hours since you've been brought in. It's amazing you're even awake now. You've been-"

"No... How long... since you died?"

Corpse-Peach paused, and let one blood smearing tear follow along the creased paths that was her face. "Oh, Luigi... I'm not dead."

The slender plumber choked down a sob, and fostered the energy to turn his head away. Eyes averted from only a sight which he could see, he muttered a pitifully small: "Where's Mario?"

Peach couldn't force herself to answer.

* * * * *

"How did you know?" Voice hissing, hushed, angered, persistent, Captain Stephen backed deeper into a secluded corner of the waylay station. Positioned halfway along the heavily traveled route between the two major cities - Mushroom Kingdom Castle and Junon - it was the perfect place to cool down overworked horses or buy much needed supplies.

"He told me," Showing no pretense of stealth, the mutilated mushroom man tittered wildly, titling his head sideways to peer into the gloom that the ice blonde shroom was so desperately trying to wrap himself with. "I told myself."

Sol stilled, blue eyes searching inside, before snapping back into focus to meet the unsettling ebony ones facing him. His typically assertive tone seemed almost hesitant as he spoke. "You talked to him?"

"He spoke to me in words I could not understand." The murdering mushroom ran a gaunt hand through his ragged locks, absently rubbing the warped, scarred tissue where his ear had once been.

"So... It's already done." A pause. And then, in a voice as mild as if he were reporting the weather, Sol stated: "I hate you."

Tone surprisingly clear, steady, and sane, the man stated back: "I know you do."

The front door to the store opened, little bell attached above clattering wildly. Sol jumped and the other just mildly glanced around.

Mario's preoccupied, drained voice called out. "Captain Stephen? Everything set?"

The skeletal man threw his head in the direction of the summons, stare narrowed dangerously and breathing suddenly erratic. A quick growl, and he silently slipped away.

"Captain Stephen?"

Sol stepped out from behind a shelf and acknowledged the broad form of Mario, haloed by the bright sunrays shinning in from the still opened doorway. Arms full of random and hurriedly snatched up items, the mushroom cop carefully deposited them on the front counter, refusing to meet the gaze of either Mario or the cashier.

"Where's that strange looking fellow you were talking to?" the cashier inquired curiously while totally up the purchases.

Mario blinked. The dark smudges marring his face told of a heavy weariness that Sol himself did not feel, even after the hours of hard riding that they were both pushing themselves to do. "What 'strange looking fellow'?"

Digging hurriedly through his journeyman's bag that was slung over a shoulder, Sol pulled out a stack of coins and slapped them on the counter without bothering to count. He grabbed up the supply-filled sack and hoped that no one noticed his hands were shaking. "No one you would recognize."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser:** ::chucks bombs at Pisces::

**Pisces:** AHHHH! ::explodes::

**Mario:** ::other three busy beating the crap out of Pisces in background:: We're sorry for this mild inconvenience. We will return you to your regularly scheduled program after the thrashing. ::gives Pisces a swift punch to stomach:: This is for leaving me thinking my brother's dead!

**Peach:** ::trying to break Pisces's shins with couch leg:: This is for not updating and making my look like a wimp!

**Bowser:** ::kidney poke after kidney poke:: This is for not even putting me in any of the recent chapters!

**Luigi:** ::kicks Pisces in head:: And this is for all the crap you're putting me through!

**Pisces:** @_@ saaave me....


	10. After the Outing - Interlude I

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, move along...

**Author's Notes:** Looks like your normal interlude to me.

**Warnings:** Cursing. I believe that's it! ::dances about::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Interlude I

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

_Twenty Years Future Time_

The tree limbs flashed by, snapping ruthlessly against his arms and face, his harsh pants loud in his own ears. His quarry was clearly visible ahead, even with the dark of night and forest canopy, and he could hear the sounds of his squad crashing through behind. He blinked, lost sight, and hastily dodged the abrupt blow, darting to the side, body twisting away from jagged, deadly claws. Foot catching hold of a upraised root. Tumbling to the ground with a sharp cry. The target snickered, tipped his 'stolen' mushroom hat, and was off.

Snarling obscenities, Sol Stephen brushed off the helping hands of one of his men, stumbling to his feet to take up the chase once more.

They were nearing the clearing. He couldn't loose him now.

Sol gave a silent nod to O'Brien and Williams, who broke away from the group and raced off to circle around. On his other side, Riley and Harris did the same. Sneering maliciously, Sol put on an extra burst of speed. That bastard wasn't going to get away from him _this_ time.

He smashed through the tree line with startling suddenness, and stumbled to a halt, hands falling uselessly to his sides.

Instead of the grass covered dirt ground that should have occupied the clearing's middle, a deep, wide pit took it's place. And balancing precariously at the very crumbly edge, crouching down with sickening ease, was their target.

He hadn't fallen in.

Damn.

Sol took a step closer, motioning to those behind to keep their positions. Their 'prey' stared down into the crater, unheeding of the supposed threat around him, the unbelievably angular planes of his face awash with the pale white light radiating from within the cavity's depths. With cat-like grace, the target rose from his gargoyle stoop. Unsettling ebony met blue.

"I remember."

So saying, starlight shinning in the midnight orbs that had once been set within normal features, the gangly man took one step back, and fell.

Sol blinked, understood, and rushed forward just in time to see his target's limp, excepting body engulfed by the portal below.

"Well... shit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pisces:** ::drags badly beaten self up on couch:: 20 some odd pages into the story and the plot is finally kicking in...

**Peach:** We weren't even in it! ::others look threatening behind her::

**Pisces:** Epp. ::makes mad dash out door::

**Mario:** ::points dramatically after Pisces:: Get her! ::all run out, guided by the sounds of Pisces's screams::


	11. After the Outing - CHapter VIII

**Disclaimer:** This stupid _thing!_ ::strangles disclaimer::

**Disclaimer:** ::pulls out knife::

**Pisces:** Eep.

**Disclaimer:** ::eyes wild:: It's not _my_ fault everybody hates me! What did I ever do to you? You don't have to write me; no one's _forcing_ you to cover your ass!

**Pisces:** Aie... ::backs up nervously:: First the characters, now the freaking _disclaimer._ I never get a break around here...

**Disclaimer:** ::waves knife about madly:: Say it!

**Pisces:** Er...

**Disclaimer:** Say it, damn you! ::stalks closer::

**Pisces:** O.O I don't own the Mario Bros or anything involved with them... They, they... ::gulp::

**Disclaimer:** ::pokes at Pisces's ribs:: Finish it!

**Pisces:** TheybelongtosomeoneelsewhoIcan'tthinkofrightnowbecausessomebody'sthreatening  
mewithaknife!

**Disclaimer:** Good! ::beams, and sits down placidly::

**Pisces:** ... o.O

**Author's Notes:** Short, but highly important chapter. Many thanks has to go to my wonderful, inspiring friend, Jany (::waves:: Hi Jany!), and to Robin Lee, who gave me a horribly swelled head. ^_^ They both helped tremendously to put me back on track. And I have to say that any similarities between this chapter and Robin Lee's Phobia 2 are purely coincidental.

::eyes Disclaimer suspiciously:: ...I think I'll quit ranting now...

**Warnings:** Possible disturbing scenes. Um... I can't think of anything else right now...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

**After the Outing**

_ _

Chapter VIII

_ _

A Super Mario Brothers fan fiction by Pisces

_

Limbs shaking with fatigue, Luigi flailed an arm about wildly, breathe coming in frantic gasps.

_(Don't hyperventilate.)_

His other arm, braced against the grimy floor, barely held his weight, but Luigi paid it no mind, instead digging his fingers harder into the caked concrete, nails tearing on grit. One ebony eye was widened in a despairing attempt to make out the half-seen , half-perceived shapes in the pitch darkness. His other wouldn't open.

_(Bastards didn't like the 'looks' you gave them...)_

He could feel them, brushing his shoulders, just barely darting away from his thrashing hand. He had to keep them away.

_(Nobody is_ there. _Nobody is ever there.)_

Fingertips grazed solid stone, and, after one heart stopping moment of pure panic, his scattered senses processed all the facts: a wall. Relief overwhelmed his terror for a split second, and he dragged his sweat slick digits along, following until a corner was found. With a reckless sob, he wedged himself between the two walls as deeply as his slender form would allow. His ribs hurt, every movement drained what little bit of energy his seemingly starved body had stored, and his hair was sticking tackily to the side of his face. He tried to sweep back his bangs, and a messy chunk was pulled away from his cheek along with the strands. He gasped, and hastily wrapped his hands back around his drawn up knees.

A sharp pain, searing waves in time with his uselessly soothing rocking, drew his attention and sightless eye down to his feet. He wasn't wearing shoes. A big toe was missing.

Eyelids shut tightly, Luigi buried his head into his folded arms, a breathless moan escaping past parted, cracked lips.

Oh, God...

_(I doubt he'd hear you in here.)_

...shut up...

(...What was that?)

...shut up.

(Do you have a problem?)

go away you aren't here.

(Of course I'm not. No one's here, except you. And you are me and I am you. And we all live here together.)

go away

(I have every right to be here. I'm experienced. _Anyway, you'll need me. No one's going to talk to you in a very, very long time.)_

peach... mario...

(Don't speak of them!)

......

(They're dead, remember?)

but i just talked to...

(No! They're dead. _And you didn't do anything to help them.)_

...no

(You let them die.)

....quit it...

(I thought, that maybe this time... They wouldn't have to die because of us.)

quit it...

(This_ time... But no, we were too weak...)_

quit it, quit it!

(Always too weak...)

quititquititquititquititquititquititquititquititquititquititquitit

(But anyway...)

QUIT IT

(It's just you and me.)

mario...

(...Let's have some fun.)

help

* * * * *

_"Help!"_

Mario jerked awake with a small gasp, swinging his legs off the temporary cot just in time to catch a jackknifed Luigi in his arms. Uncertain of all things besides that his little brother was in distress, scant few seconds pasts rousing from a fitful, awkward sleep in a hospital chair, Mario tightened his grip on Luigi's shuddering form as firmly as he dared. Mindful of the barely over one week old injuries, the brawny plumber scooted closer to the bed, wrapping his arms fully about the willowy body . Luigi readily took to the invitation, and buried his head on Mario's broad shoulder, sobs harsh and scratchy against his throat.

Running a hand through the soft locks underneath his nose, Mario continued to hold his brother, dim half-light glinting weakly in their matching dark hair, until the tears stopped flowing. But even then, Mario did not let go. Luigi didn't complain.

Minutes passed before either stirred. Luigi, forehead gently nuzzling the junction of his sibling's neck, thin hands tangled at the collar of Mario's shirt, spoke first, voice soft and whispered. "You're not dead."

Mario's hand stilled. "Is that what you dreamed of?"

Silence, then a tiny nod, rather felt then seen. Mario hugged him closer, and faintly kissed the top of his head.

Blank stare, blinking slow and lethargic. Taking in the familiar details. The color of Mario's skin. The smell of Mario's skin. The feel of Mario's skin. Luigi felt helpless, finding himself in a position he hadn't been tormented with in over thirteen years. He hated it. He craved it. _Mario, I love you._

Another pause of heavy stillness, drinking in each other's presence.

"I know who he is."

Mario pulled back slightly, just enough to glance down at Luigi lidded, seemingly distant eyes. "Who?"

"The killer."

The elder man started, but stayed expectantly quiet.

"I... he... We've met before... or will meet... I don't..." He trailed off, and simply closed his eyes.

Mario didn't ask.

"Why are we here, Mario? Why am I laying in this hospital bed?"

Mario drew away once more, one wide hand resting on a bony shoulder, the other lightly cupping a cheek, tilting the downcast face to his. Finely boned features stared back at him, so much like their mother's it hurt.

"...Because you don't want to be standing somewhere else."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pisces:** ::sniffles:: Brotherly love always gets me right here. ::pounds chest:: ...Ow.

**Luigi:** ::pouting:: I hate you.

**Pisces:** ::ignores Luigi:: And let me tell you, the shit ain't hit the fan yet.

**Mario:** But! But! You just practically killed of my brother!

**Pisces:** ::waves hand dismissively:: That little thing? That was nothing.

**Luigi:** I got _gutted!_

**Pisces:** Oh, stop being a wimp!

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser:** @_@

**Luigi:** I'm going to go sulk... ::wanders to couch to clobber Playstation2 controller to death while playing Jax and Daxter::

**Pisces:** ::smiles impishly:: You do that!

**Mario, Peach, and Bowser:** -_-


	12. After the Outing - Chapter IX

**Disclaimer:** I... can't think right now. Arg. @.@

**Author's Notes: **This little chapter is so full of symbolism and cryptic conversations that it just might burst. o.O More than what's being said is being done. Set relationships changing dynamics, for no apparent reason. Freak outs on window ledges and people babbling on about the color blue.

Not much to this chapter, but I figured I should post it 'cause I have no figgin clue when the rest of it would be written. Can you figure out they're all talking about? If you can, I'll give you a cookie. ^_^ Well, no... Sorry, I wouldn't. I just like saying/typing the word cookie. I would really like anybody who's figured out who the killer is not spoil it for the 'others'. If there are others. You know us fan fic writers; never have any ego to speak of what so ever.

Blame my absences on Cowboy Bebop this time and Spike Spiegel's wonderfully, wonderfully hot bod. ::starts to drool spontaneously::

**Warnings:** None. And I seriously mean it this time. But I'll make it up in the next chapter.... A hint of gore to come.

_After the Outing - Chapter IX_

Luigi gazed upward.

Blue skies gazed back.

That was what he liked about it. The unfetted view. The harsh wind whipping about his body, tugging on locks and thin clothing. A steady, unwavering form in a world of kaleidoscoping swirls. He was blinded, with his craned neck stiff and unnoticed, by the blue.

Why hadn't he brought out a coat? It was cold... And common sense decreed that the usage of a coat was allowable. But, did he _deserve_ a coat? Who didn't deserve a coat, anyway? Only someone who did something very, very bad. Did he...? No. He, if not deserving of a coat, at the very least could have one. A blue coat.

Blue skies gazed back.

Wasn't blue the color of oblivion? Clear...

The radio was fuzzy static in the background, faint musical strains wafting out the window. His bed was unmade, with his slippers still sitting beside the side dresser. Right where he left them.

Who needed slippers in the snow?

He cletched his bare, frost bitten toes on cold concrete.

Clear blue oblivion.

Blue skies gazed back.

Impassively.

Had he forgotten how to die? He did it before... Was it so hard to do it to yourself? He found he really didn't care. After all, wasn't it crueller to be always afraid of dying than to die? He had forgotten how to die, and couldn't remember how to live.

He thought he heard his name being called.

A step forward into the snow. Blue oblivion, white as snow...

"...Luigi..."

He had a goal, for those who didn't deserve. He would _make_ them see, as he saw.

"...Luigi, what are you doing?!"

He breathed in for the first time in hours, and placed his outstretched foot back on the window ledge. The midday sun warmed his skin to the point of burning.

Mario stuck his head out the open window, one head shielding his incredulous cock-eyed stare from the bright light, and the other bracing against the sudden vertigo. "Weegee?"

Luigi gazed down at the green grassed, four story drop below.

Bli-

_snow cruntching underneath booted feet hands chaffed from bitter winds axe in hand the trees the white deep breaths blue sky_

-nk.

He could feel the faintest trace of sweat cooling under his hospital gown. Hands shaking, eyes too dry, hair grimy from too many days laying in the same bed.

He felt... good.

Luigi grinned, an upswelling of something precious releasing the tightness of his chest, and he coud breath once again. "Care to join me, Mario? The water's fine."

Mario shook his head, and grinned back. "I think you've been cooped up for much too long. Trying to fly?"

Luigi laughed, lightly and real. "Of course. Nothing better."

"Then fly back inside. You've got the Princess scared half to death."

Luigi captured the blue with a quick glance upward, and, with a grace the belied his healing wounds, ducked through the square opening and hopped onto the tile floor. The little single unit air conditioner hummed laboriously to ward off the summer heat. The radio switched to commercials.

Peach's head shot up, fingers still ceaselessly picking at lint from the bedsheet she was sitting on, golden hair glowing in the yellow sunlight. She smiled nervously.

Luigi's dropped in response.

"Hello, Luigi." So formal. A shuddery breath betraying her distant coolness. "I see you're feeling better?"

"Much." Dark eyes dropped from her struggling facade of indifference, to ticking fingers, and back up again, pointedly. Mario stood to the side in silent curiousity. "And you?"

Peach stilled. "...Much."

The slender plumber titled his head to the side, closed his eyes, and gently smiled. "You sure?"

Mario began to speak, then closed his mouth without uttering a sound.

"...Are you?" Peach broke her forced stillness, and began picking at her simple cham braclet, gaze not drilling into Luigi, but into Mario instead.

Luigi's smile, without moving a muscle, became rueful. "No."

Mario flinched when something painful flittered across the Princess' eyes.

Peach gulped down some air. "Then neither am I."

Luigi's eyelids slide open, and he took the last few steps across the room, flopping down onto his bed. The delicate beauty stared at the back of his dark head. "What did you mean by that, Luigi? I'm not dead..."

Mario took a catious step toward the Princess, whom he could have sworn had tears glittering in her clear blue eyes, but was stopped by Luigi's voice. Harsh; uncharacteristically sharp.

"Leave it, Peach. Just... leave it."

And Mario noticed Luigi never looked away from his slippers the whole entire time.

**Bowser, Peach, Mario and Luigi:** I... don't get it.

**Pisces:** ::beams:: Good! I don't either. ^_^

**Bowser, Peach, Mario and Luigi:** -_-

**Luigi:** And what is up with me and blue, anyway? I'm a freak!

**Pisces:** ::beams:: Get over it!

**Bowser:** ...I'm not even going to get into this... ::wanders off, grumbling::

**Pisces:** ::beams:: Good! Get over it!

**Peach, Mario and Luigi:** o.O

**Pisces:** ::beams:: Good! Get over it!


	13. After the Outing Chapter X

Okay, yeah, reposted this crap so it doesn't suck quite as much. Meh. I can't quite remember how to do all that... _disclaimer_ stuff... uh, yeah. Not mine. >

**After the Outing - Chapter X**

The killer gazed downward.

Blue eyes gazed back.

They did not condemn him for his actions, though he was sure they would have if it had been even only five years ahead. And he was sure those eyes did not see him, for what was he in the face of an endless blue sky? They held a blank innocence, and it took all his strength to stop his hand from gouging them out and keeping them in a box.

Her arms were spread wide, little hands limp above her head and resting daintily upon the crisp snow. A thick scarf partially hid her painfully young, lax features, and a large axe was wedged securely between her fragile rib cage. A skilled toss, the axe's wooden handle and sharp blade twirling with languid grace about it's center of gravity, had ended this little girl's life; had hit her tiny body with enough force to knock her down into the snow in which she had been playing so happily, and almost instantly cleaved her in two.

Kate. He thought, cocking his head to the side in a sharp, birdlike gesture, and dipping to his knees. A pale, elegantly tapered finger gently touched the staining pool of blood, still warm against his chilled hand. The sun seemed so uselessly pale and bright compared to the instant warmth brought from the dark oozing liquid. It was all so perfect to him, as he rubbed it between to fingers to feel it's texture and brought it to his nose to sniff like fine wine. But Kate's father didn't seem to hold the same view.

The stocky mushroom man held a shotgun. The killer processed his fact, but didn't feel threatened by it's slumped angle or the man's wide, frozen stare. The father's heavy boots sunk into in snow, and he appeared to be much too old of age to have a daughter so young.  
The killer stood, long limbs unfolding and a slight smile gracing his scarred face. A course wind picked up again, teasing the tall man's clumped mane and the father's hurriedly buttoned shirt. "I once knew a man..."

The father blinked, the killer's voice loud in the white stillness, and jerked up the tip of his gun. He looked away from his daughter's body, and tried to lock on the killer's face. But he couldn't force his head to tip upward, and his jaw began to tremble.

"This man..." The killer stopped to chuckle a bit, and took one light, soundless step forward. "He use to say that not wearing a coat, such as you are..."

The father's chest heaved, and his gun slipped from nerveless fingers to fall with a soft thump into the snow.

"To feel the elements biting into you skin. Unprotected..."

"Katie..." The father's voice was gutturally low, and forced.

"He said it was the only sign that you were alive." The killer stopped in front of the father, and gazed down at his bowed head.

"My little Katie..." The words were hitched, and his blurring sight was filled with the cloth material of the killer's jacket.

"You know what I say? I say he was an idiot."

"Bastard..."

The killer dropped to his knees once more, and casually grasped the abandoned shotgun just as the father's shaking fingers went to retrieve it. The killer had to look up somewhat from that position, but it did not lessen his noticeable presence. A kind tone flavored his words. "I know I am."

The father released a sob, and made a wild grab for the barrel. The killer let him, but no amount of tugging on the father's part could move it's aim away from his chest.

"Look at me." The father only clenched his eyes tighter, tears leaking slowly down his face, and struggled more desperately. "Look at me!"

Familiar blue eyes snapped open - Kate's eyes - and settled with open pleading.

"I know I'm a bastard. But there's nothing you, or I, can do about that." The tip of the barrel was planted firmly under the father's chin, and the trigger was pulled.

The shot rang out just as loudly as Kate's startled cry had not thirty minutes ago, and the faceless body slumped flaccidly in the snow.

And from his vantage point leaning against a barren tree, Sol Stephens applauded. "Very dramatic. I didn't know an emotionless fuck like you could act."

The killer stood, and slowly turned to face him. "Hello, Captain." he said dryly.

Luigi's freshly washed hair gleamed it's glossy glow in the clear sunlight, bouncing about his ears in time with his energetic steps. Mario was tempted to tell him to slow down, take it careful, but thought better. Just being out of that oppressive room for the first time in weeks had instantly drained all the strain from his brother's normally easy going smile, and even the strange, sourceless tension between the two people he cared about most had all but disappeared.

"Mario!" Luigi caroled from ahead, lowering himself onto a thick patch of grass within the Royal Gardens. His almost healed right leg was stretched out before him, and Mario vaguely wondered if it was an intentional or subconscious act on his brother's part. "How long was I stuck in that room anyway? I lost track after... a couple of hours."

Mario laughed, claiming a small portion of the grass as his, the Princess settling close to his side. "A little over three weeks."

"That long?" Luigi whistled low, impressed. "I really tore myself up, didn't I?"

"I must say, you seem much calmer when you do your..." Sol paused, as if searching for a precise word. "...work. And polite."

The killer inclined his head the slightest fraction. "His influence."

"Ah, yes..." The mushroom captain took a step into the snow. "It's come to that already." Stuffing his hands within the pockets of his coat, Stephen wandered over to the lifeless little body with insulting casualness. "And who might this charming young lady be?"

Mario laughed again - a forced chuckle devoid of humor. "You certainly did..."

The slender murderer titled his head to the side. "K is for Kate who was struck with an axe."

"So this is K… Already. Only five more to go."

"Yes, but I..."

_"Luigi, I..." _

"King Koopa!"

The giant turtle shifted ponderously on his throne, lifting his head from his fist with fire snapping in his eyes. Headache exploding within his temples, foot still throbbing, Bowser's voice was dangerously low. "For your sake, and for the continual cleanliness of my throne room, I do hope thi is important. Because if it's not... Well, let's just say the cleaning koopas are going to have a hard time gathering enough parts of you off the walls to have a proper burial."

_"And what is that?"_

The messanger koopa gulped, but stood his ground. His King's ire frightened him wittless, but the condequences of not delievering his message frightened him even more. He really needed to get a new job; the stress of his position was making him old before his time. "Your Highness, there appears to be-" The messanger paused to take a deep, calming breath. "- a man slaughtering the koopa guards in the courtyard."

_"...Me and the Princess were thinking that maybe you should take it easy."_

Bowser stilled, and lifted himself out of his throne. With steps heavy but measured, the giant King strode to the nearest window and stared out, expressionless, at a massacare.

_"What do you mean?"_

A human wirlwind was cutting down his troops with an ease that was sickening. Wherever it touched, blood sprayed, a koopa fell. Leaping, twisting, slashing, no defense apparent, just a single-mindedness to kill anything that crossed it's path. Each move conveyed a ferociousness that Koopa couldn't help but admire. And, as the last little turtle's broken body dropped to the blood bathed cobble stone, throat ripped and an arm and leg hanging askew, the courtyard was awash with an eerie stillness formed from twenty or more dead bodies. Piercing eyes met Koopa's over the distance, along with a smile. A pang of fear twinged at Bowser, one that his mind wouldn't allow him to feel.

_"That... that bloated carcuss over there! You killed another..."_

The messanger koopa sighed, heavy with resignation. He knew his job. Bowing to his King's back, he quietly left the room to invite in the "guest", and most likely, his death.

By the time the lanky mushroom man had made it to the castle throne room, Bowser had settled himself on his seat of power for the appropriate first impression.

He was in charge. His kingdom.

_"You're not fully healed yet."_

The man dropped the mauled messanger at Koopa's feet, and gave him a prod with his toe. "You should keep this one; he's resiliant." Dark eyes meet Bowser's with a borrowed calm, a dangerous insanity boiling, barely contained, beneath the surface.

"So," Bowser wiped a bit of gore from his arm, hoping the small tremer he saw in his large hand was just a trick of the light, and using it as an excuse to break the borring stare. "Has the Mushroom Kingdom's most recent celebrity come to try and kill me as well?"

"To me, you're already dead."

_"You almost died!"_

_"Kate was suppose to be the only one killed!"_

Bowser clutched imperseptively at his throne's cold arm rest. /You're in charge, your kingdom, you're in charge.../

"As are all the others I have "killed"." The man twitched, jaw muscle jerking spastically. "I am just fullfilling that which must happen. I have already killed you before. it wasn't easy, I will give you that... but it was fun." A bubbling giggle escaped before the mirth was carefully shut closed. "But that's why I'm here to see you.

"I want to kill you again."

_"What's been done, has already been done. Can't we just get over it?"_

Terror once more welled, only to be crushed again. /your kindgom, you're in charge, do not fear, you're in charge, you're in charge/

The man held up a long fingered hand, as if he had seen a flash of Bowser's inner struggle through the facade. "Oh, don't worry, I can't do it. He won't let me. Truth be told, I've never done this part before. I don't believe I've ever been this calm either... Hum..." The mushroom man's gaze wanderer for a few seconds, before snapping back into an intese focus. "This one must be more mature then the others."

Through boiling emotions, Bowser's reptile mind, horribly unuse to such perplexities, tried desperately to piece together the conversation. Subliminal inklings screamed for his attention. "This one?"

The man ignored the question and instead removed the mushroom from his head, ragged hair brushing guant cheekbones as he cocked his head to the side, regarding his "hat" fondly. "I skinned this from a girl not even born yet. I've been wearing it ever since."

Bowser flinched, and something clicked. Meaningless words fell into place, and his fear drained with his recongnation. The movement, the exposed features, the potential chaotic nature...

It was apparent the man had lost tenious hold on sanity, setting his hat to the side and kneeling beside the poor, forgotten messanger, barely hanging onto life. "And him... I've never seen him before." He ran a a slender finger over the koopa's bloodless face. "You're not suppose to be here."

_"The target was not the father! You've changed it!"_

_"How are we suppose to forget? And with the way you've been acting recently..."_

_"Nothing's wrong. Nothing's changed!"_

It was so /obvious/...

_"Oh, how easily we forget. I should know better. _You _of all people should know better..."_

_"Mario, just drop it. Please? He obviously doesn't want to talk about it."_

_"If he would just _talk _to me more. I'm his brother, damnit, I want to know..."_

But why had no one else...?

_"Just tell me one thing. Tell me Clara is still alive. Pleeease tell me that at least Clara is alive. You can't have fucked that up..."_

_"...I wish I knew what happened to Clara. I'm so worried..."_

_"Clara is dead."_

Know thy closest enemy well, eh? Different board, same chess pieces.

_"Arg! I knew it! How could you change everything?"_

_"...how do you know...?"_

This Bowser could handle.

_"You could stop this at any time."_

But.. how?

_"...Luigi?"_

_"...stop what, Luigi?"_

The murderer gathered up the crumbled messanger's body and threw him over his shoulder. "We're not suppose to be here." Furrowing dark eyebrows, the man turned to address Koopa. "Something's changed." The mouth gabbed open, jaw working furiously as if to speak, but a sharp jerk of his head brought him back to the familiar grounds of dementia.

_"Yes, I very well could."_

_"So then why don't you!"_

It couldn't be possible. It was all so surreal.

_"Mario..."_

_"I don't know, Princess..."_

_"Because this is how it's suppose to be..."_

"Stop." Same chess pieces... Bowser could manage. "Don't leave quite yet...

_"Luigi?"_

_"Luigi?"_

_"Luigi..."_

"...Luigi."

A second was all it took Luigi to lunge across the room. With a bound, he was on Bowser, claws flashing to the giant turtle's face before the messanger's body thudded to the ground.

_"Goddamnit!_ I have to kill you now." Sharp metal pressed against the leathery skin at Bowser's throat, drawing small pinpricks of blood. Luigi's hand shook. _"How do you know that!"_

Bowser blinked away the stars from his eyes. "Rather obvious, I would say." He grinned, spat out blood and a tooth in Luigi's face.

"I.. I have... to..." Breathless and frantic, Luigi backpeddaled. "I have to... I have to kill you. But I can't. He won't let me. It'l break the cycle..." Sweeping up the messanger, Luigi fled the room.

"I don't like this version of me." Luigi was speaking more to himself then his captured koopa. "He's making me too coherent. It's making my job harder." He paused to sling the limp koopa over the sadle of one of the horses in the castle's stable, stepping over the dead stablemaster in the process. "You; what's your name?"

The koopa blinked fearfully, and kept silent.

_"Well?"_

"..Grobb." His voice cracked painfully half way through, breaking his name into two syllables.

"What an unfortunate name, Grobb. Have I killed your family yet Grobb?"

More exhausted then he could ever remember, tired brain barely able to keep up with this sudden change of topic, Grobb could only tell the truth. "No." He coughed, flecks of blood splattering his face. "I don't think so."

"Then we'll have to do that before we leave... since I'm not allowed to kill you. You're not suppose to be here..." Luigi cocked his head, eyes bright. "I don't think you _can_ be killed."

Bowser sat up carefully, stretching through the pain and spitting out more blood. Gengerly touching his already swollen jaw, the Koopa King stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

"...What is going on!" He growled, fangs flashing. "Well... shit. I liked this situation a lot better when it wasn't so fucked up."


End file.
